No Way Out
by max.lucy
Summary: "Will time illuminate the stains, and stop the pain, the night you held me under a spell, you know I cannot hide, you're the very thing unwinding me. No one ever will love me better than, your everlasting love, I found only one way in and no way out." Title credit goes to Rie Sinclair and her song 'No Way Out'. Derek/OC...HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Wolf Moon Pt 1

_**I do not own anything from Teen Wolf! Although I wish I did! Lucy Connors is my own OC. Title credit goes to Rie Sinclair.**_

* * *

**Character Information**

Lucy Connors. 17 (portrayed by Sara Sampaio)

Best friends with Scott and Stiles since children.

Friends with Lydia and Allison.

Only child. Lives with Dad.

Courageous, Headstrong, Flirty, Honest, Caring.

* * *

_Her head was thrown back in passion, soft moans and whimpers being expelled from between her soft lips. The feeling of his lips on her skin was sending electric shocks threw her body, making her heart beat like a hummingbird in her chest. _

"_Derek…."She whimpered, as he kissed his way up her stomach and then finally reaching her lips, crashing his own down to meet hers in a searing kiss, his fingers weaving into her dark locks and gripping tightly. _

_She scratched her nails down his milky muscular back, eliciting a growl from him as he broke their heated kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and green met green. He brought his head down closer to her's and nuzzled her nose with his. _

"_You are mine." He whispered against her lips, before lifting his head and giving her a smirk._

_She watched as his face transformed; his teeth elongating into fangs, his eyes turning a glowing icy blue. She could feel his fingers growing claws and digging into her arms, drawing blood._

_Her whimpers weren't from pleasure anymore, they were from fear. With her heart pumping hastily, she let out a shriek as she heard him growl; and before she knew it, his head blurred forward and his razor sharp teeth were ripping into her shoulder._

Lucy shot up from bed, drenched in sweat and moved from her bed to turn on the light. When the light was on, she turned around and jumped, letting out a frightened yell.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing here!"

"No time for questions sunshine! Put some shoes on and let's go; we're going on an adventure! But first we have to get Scott." Stiles exclaimed, smiling widely at his best friend, walking over to her closet and finding her a pair of shoes and proceeding to chuck them at her.

She shook her head at him slipping on the sneakers and grabbing a light jacket from the chair in her room before walking over and shutting her window back.

"Next time, oh wise one, use the front door!" She huffed walking out of her bedroom and down the hall.

Stiles quickly followed after her trying to be quiet but Lucy rolled her eyes at his feet thumping loudly against the wood floors.

"You don't have to _attempt_ to be quiet. My dad's not home, he's on a business trip." She spoke, stepping down the stairs.

"Again?" Stiles murmured his question.

It wasn't something new. Lucy's dad was always gone; she was by herself in the big old house most of the year. She maybe only ever saw her father once a month. It had been that way since her mother had left them years before, except when she was younger, she always stayed with Stiles or Scott. Now, she was just alone.

When the duo finally made it outside and into Stiles beat up jeep, Lucy asked what the big adventure was that they were going on.

"I'll tell you when we get to Scott's." Stiles whined out. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"You practically break into my house, drag me from my bed and you won't tell me anything! I think I have the right to ask why bud!" She told him pointedly, but decided not to ask anymore since they were pulling up in front of Scott's house now anyway.

The two friends got out of the jeep and made their way to the front of the house. Lucy was about to walk onto the porch and get the hidden spare key but stopped when she saw that Stiles didn't have the same idea.

She walked off of the roofed porch and let out an unbelieved chuckle as she saw Stiles standing on the porch rail and hopping up onto the roof.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Lucy sing-songed.

The front door suddenly swung open and out came their other best friend Scott; yielding a baseball bat.

"Lucy!" Scott exclaimed, but suddenly let out a terror filled scream as Stiles came hurdling towards him, he was about to swing the bat until he saw who it was. "Stiles! What the hell are you doing!"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles told him just hanging upside down like it was a normal everyday thing for him. "And why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott exclaimed, making the dark haired girl chuckle.

Scott looked to Lucy to see if she could explain but she just shrugged her shoulders. She knew nothing.

"Lucy come here." The energized boy ordered, and when she was standing beside Scott, he spoke again. "I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even the State Police."

Lucy looked at him puzzled.

"For what?" She asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott questioned.

Lucy let out a huff before bringing her hand up and smacking the boy on the back of the head.

"No you idiot! A body of water. What else could it be, dumbass, of course it's a dead body."

Stiles leaned up and got himself untangled from the gutter and landed on his feet in front of his friends.

"You mean like murdered?" The shaggy haired boy inquired.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

Lucy furrowed her brows,

"Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?" She asked confused.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Stiles proclaimed excited.

Lucy turned to look at Scott and all the emotion drained from her face.

'_Only half?_' She thought to herself.

They pulled up just outside the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles got out of the jeep and turned on a flashlight while Scott was helping Lucy out of the passenger side. When she landed on her feet she didn't let go of Scott's hand and her grip only tightened as they followed Stiles into the heavily wooded forest.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" The green eyed girl whispered.

"You two are the ones always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles told them, following the hiking trail, shining the flashlight on its path.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott said.

"Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first line," Scott stated proudly.

"Hey that's the spirit; everyone should have a dream, even if it's a pathetic and unrealistic one."

Lucy was silent, looking around her. It was dead quiet except for the sound of the breeze wafting through the trees and the rustle of leaves on the forest floor.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" She asked.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that."

"And uh, what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Her voice was shaky and unsettled. She was waiting for someone to pop out of thin air.

"Yeah, something I didn't think about."

"You know Stiles, it's always comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail," Scott told him, giving Lucy's hand a reassuring squeeze; he could tell that she was scared.

They started to climb up a steep hill, slipping on the fallen leaves that were crunching beneath their feet. Lucy turned her head to glance at Scott when she heard him breathing heavily.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly.

He nodded his head and took out his inhaler, bringing it to his mouth and breathing it in deeply.

"You know, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott stated as he stopped and took another hit from his inhaler before continuing to climb.

When they reached the top of the hill, Lucy pulled her hand from Scott's and crossed them over her chest, rubbing her arms trying to get warm.

"I should have worn a heavier jacket." She mumbled under her breath, looking around and noticing that Stiles had rushed off ahead of them. "C'mon Scotty."

They rushed to catch up with their friend hearing dogs barking and seeing the light beams of flashlights streaming through the trees.

"Stiles," She grumbled trying to get his attention but the boy just ran. "Stiles wait."

Scott and Lucy tried to keep up with him but Scott's asthma just wouldn't allow it. They watched as Stiles fell backwards, a police dog's lips pulled over its canines, growling viciously. Scott grabbed Lucy around the waist and pulled her back into his chest, hiding them behind a tree.

"Hold it right there!" An officer yelled approaching Stiles.

They watched as Sheriff Stilinksi came out from the fog.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me," he said as he helped Stiles up from the ground.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said casually, brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"So, do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No! Not the boring ones," he told his dad innocently and Scott's hand came up, covering Lucy's mouth as she was about to let out a laugh.

"So where's your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinksi inquired knowingly.

"Who? Scott and Lucy? They're home; Scott wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow."

"And Lucy?"

"She's home, probably picking out her outfit for tomorrow, painting her nails, you know normal things that girls would do, you know Lucy," he said. "It's just me, in the woods, alone."

"Scott you out there?" The sheriff yelled and then shined the flashlight towards where they were hiding but Scott pulled Lucy farther behind the tree just as the flashlight shined where they were. "Lucy! Where are you?"

When he didn't see or hear anything, he turned back to his son.

"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car, and you and I are going to have a conversation about a little something called _invasion of privacy_," He grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and started to lead him away to his jeep.

Lucy and Scott waited until every last cop was out of sight and away from them before coming out from behind the tree. They turned and made their way to get out of the forest. Lucy stopped when she heard a sound; leaves rustling and snapping branches.

"Scott…" She whispered with a shaky voice, turning around only to see that her friend wasn't there anymore. She could hear her heart drumming fiercely in her ears.

"Scott!" Lucy called out, hoping that he would answer her.

She stepped backwards as she heard the noises coming closer. Her eyes filling to the brim with tears because of how petrified she was; her throat was starting to tighten.

"Scott! Where are you?"

The tears finally overflowed and slid gently down her cheeks, dropping to the ground as they rolled off her face.

When she realized that Scott wasn't anywhere near her, she turned around and took off in a sprint, hearing loud thumps coming up behind her. Something swiped at Lucy's leg, causing her to stumble to the forest floor, her head smashing against a rock. Just before she fell unconscious, a boisterous howl rang through her ears.

...

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, but she quickly closed them again as her lids were heavy with needed sleep. She could hear the crunching of leaves and felt herself being shifted in someone's arms.

She slowly opened her eyes again and tried to lift her head, groaning at the harsh pounding she felt.

"Shh…don't lift your head." A gruff voice whispered.

Her head lolled back and she looked up to try to see who was holding her.

"Who are you?" She whimpered out, but she didn't hear a reply as the pain she was feeling caused her to pass out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462 **(Just remove the parentheses.)

So this is going to be a Derek/OC story. My FIRST! I just got into watching Teen Wolf, I watched a marathon they had on right before season 2 started and I immediately fell in love! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!

Also I want Lucy to have like a mating mark that suddenly appears after she met Derek but I'm kinda stumped on what it should be. Any ideas?


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Moon Pt 2

**A/N: So I've decided that the mating mark is going to be triple spiral/triskelion, like Derek's tattoo but only a really small version. Where should it be? For now I'm just gonna say it's like behind her ear. (I want it to be visible, you know, so other wolves know she's already claimed. So like the back of her neck, etc. etc. But if you guys don't like this idea then let me know where you think it should be.) And what color should it be? Should it be like a scar or a tattoo thingy?**

**Also, one of my readers ****gave me a great idea; so what would you guys think of this not being the first time Derek and Lucy met? Like that they met when they were both younger and Derek somehow scratched her and that's what started their bond/connection? That's why she's been dreaming of him. Any thoughts?**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it and it makes me know that people are actually enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning to the blaring of her alarm clock. First day of school. She sat up, holding her head as it began to throb, and then she became utterly confused.

"How the hell did I get home?" She thought out loud.

She was in bed, tucked under her blankets, her shoes were thrown back by her closet and her jacket was hanging over the chair in the corner. The last thing that Lucy remembered was something swiping her leg and the excruciating pain that coursed through her head as it made impact with a rock.

She threw off her covers and looked at her right leg. Someone had cleaned it and wrapped it up; she was also in clean clothes.

'Thanks Scott.' She thought, finally crawling from her bed and towards her bathroom but not before noticing her clothes from the night before in her hamper.

Lucy flipped on the light and walked over to the shower turning it on before she dragged herself to look in the mirror.

She looked like crap.

Her hair was tangled and looked like a rat's nest, dried blood covering the large bump that was resting right in her hair line, a small cut in the middle of it. She brought her fingers up and pressed on it lightly, hissing in pain when it throbbed.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch." The teenage girl grumbled, stepping into the spray of the shower head and feeling her muscles relax as the steaming hot water cascaded down her tanned skin.

She brought her head under the spray of water and grimaced through the burn. She quickly washed the dirt and grime from her hair and body before rinsing and shutting the water off. As she stepped from the shower she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel, bringing another one up to rub the excess water from her hair.

After brushing her teeth, blow drying her hair and putting on a light coverage of makeup, Lucy walked back into her bedroom. Feeling a strong breeze hit her she turned and saw that her window was open.

Her brows furrowed; when she woke up this morning her window was shut. She strode over to her window and slammed it shut. Looking out into the tree line she swore she could see someone standing just at the edge. She blinked and looked back but saw nothing.

"It's your head Luce, you're just imagining things." She whispered to herself, shaking her head and going to her closet.

When she was pulling on her green dress she felt like someone was watching her and she spun around looking out the window once again before she stalked over and wretched her curtains shut.

'_You're just being paranoid.'_ She thought.

Once she was completely dressed she grabbed her bag and sauntered from her bedroom, only stopping and sending a yearning gaze at her father's bedroom door. She just wished that he would be there more.

She was sitting at the kitchen island munching on cereal and listening to the voicemail her dad had left, he was telling her how he wasn't going to be able to make it home this month. She'd heard that one before.

Lucy let out a startled yelp and dropped the spoon she was bringing to her mouth when the front door slammed against the wall and she heard Stiles frantically calling her name and stampeding up the stairs.

She jumped up from her stool and walked down the hall just as her best friend was running down the stairs.

"She's not there Scott! We lost her! What if she's dead!" Stiles exclaimed into his phone.

"Stiles!" Lucy called out and let out an oomph when she was suddenly on the floor, Stiles on top of her gripping her tightly and pressing kisses all over her face.

"Oh my god, you're alive! You're alright!" He brought his phone back to his ear. "She's here Scott, she's fine!"

Lucy pushed Stiles off of her as he hung up on their friend and got to her feet, smoothing out her clothes.

"Of course I'm alright Stiles! Scott should know that already seeing as he's the one who brought me home and cleaned me up." She told him matter-of-factly.

Stiles looked at the green eyed girl perplexed.

"What do you mean he brought you home! We spent half the night searching the woods looking for you! We looked everywhere!" He cried out.

A look of confusion came across her sharp features.

"Well I woke up in my bed this morning Stiles! Who the hell brought me home then!"

"I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?" He inquired.

Lucy looked thoughtful as she wracked her brain, trying to remember something that could help her figure out how she got home.

"I woke up after I hit my head, someone was carrying me. But I didn't see their face, it was too dark and I was passed out again before I could…" She trailed off.

Stiles looked at her and could see the troubled look on her face. He lifted his hand and gently squeezed her shoulder.

"It's all right, we'll figure it out," he soothed. "Come on, we gotta get to school and we'll talk to Scott about it. See if he can tell us anything."

Lucy nodded her head and grabbed her bag, following Stiles out the door and locking it behind her.

When the jeep pulled up at school, they saw Scott waiting for them at their usual spot. Lucy bolted from the passenger side and ran to her shaggy haired friend, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank God you're okay!" He mumbled into her hair holding her tightly.

"What happened! We got separated and I yelled for you but you didn't hear and then something knocked me to the ground and…" She was interrupted from her banter by Stiles.

"Well, let's see it." Lucy looked at Stiles confused and turned back to see Scott lifting his shirt. She saw bloody gauze.

"Scott! What the hell happened to you!"

"I got bit by something last night." He told her with furrowed brows as he pulled his shirt back down. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked in skepticism. "Impossible."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott told him trying to confirm his suspicions.

"No, you didn't." Stiles said. He sounded so sure.

The boys stopped when they noticed the Lucy wasn't walking next to them anymore. She was a few steps behind them, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Yes, he did. I heard a howl too, right before I blacked out." She told them, defending Scott.

"You guys must have heard something else then because California doesn't have wolves. Not for like, sixty years."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"I know what I heard last night!" Lucy stated pointedly.

"There are no wolves in California."

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed the boys to start walking again. When she stepped ahead of them she grabbed her hair and tossed it over one shoulder. Scott grabbed her arm stopping her and then gripped her chin, tilting her head to the side.

"What is that!" He murmured as him and Stiles examined the mark that adorned her skin.

Behind her left ear was a mark. It was made up of three connected swirls.

"What's what?" She questioned pulling from Scott.

"Where did that come from?" Stiles inquired. "That was never there before."

"Again! What are you talking about?" She exclaimed. They were starting to annoy her.

"There's something behind your ear. When did you get that?" Scott asked looking at her for an answer.

Lucy rummaged through her bag and pulled out her compact mirror. She flipped it open and as best as she could, tried to see what the boys were talking about, but she only caught sight of part of a swirl.

"I don't know…it wasn't there yesterday." She whispered, throwing the mirror back in her purse and looking at the boys, eyebrows raised. "But we'll figure that out later."

"Ok well, I have something else to tell you guys, Stiles if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Scott told them with a smirk as they finally reached their lockers.

"Excuse me?" "Are you serious!" Lucy and Stiles asked at the same time. Only Stiles sounded like he was going to burst at the seams with excitement.

"I wish; I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." Stiles trailed off, looking behind Scott and Lucy. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Lucy turned to see _her_ friend Lydia walking by.

"Hey Luce." Lydia greeted giving Lucy a mega watt smile which the dark haired girl returned, giving her own greeting.

"Hey Lydia, how are you? You look…" But the girl walked right past Stiles. "...like you're going to ignore me."

Scott laughed and Lucy gave him a sympathetic look.

"You're the cause of this, you know. Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." He told Scott.

Lucy let out a bell like laugh.

"Stiles, you don't need Scott to drag you down to a _nerd depth_." She mocked, before pinching both of the boys' cheeks. "You already are one. You guys are _my_ nerds!"

The bell rang just as she said this and she patted their cheeks, sent them a dazzling smile and made her way to her first class.

It was the end of the day when she took her seat by the window in English class and droned out the teacher who was yapping about what they would be learning this year.

Lucy dropped her pen to the floor and brought her fingers to the skin behind her ear.

The mark was burning.

"Miss Connors?" The teacher questioned. "Everything alright?"

"Can I be excused?" She groaned out.

When he gave her the okay, she hastily grabbed her stuff and jogged to the bathroom. Pulling napkins out frantically from the dispenser and she ran them under cold water before bringing them to the smoldering flesh.

She looked in the large mirror, a grimace on her face and tilted her head, trying to get a better look. The mark looked darker than it did when she first saw it.

Lucy leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths, trying to breathe through the pain.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She muttered, tossing the napkins in the trash once the fire had dimmed. She heard the final bell ring and decided to make her way out to the field to watch the boys' lacrosse try-outs.

As she walked up the bleachers she sat with Lydia and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hi. I'm Lucy Connors." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand seeing how Lydia wasn't going to do the introductions.

"Allison Argent. Nice to meet you." The dark haired girl smiled.

The trio went back to watching the boys and Lucy let out a laugh as she looked to see Stiles waving his arms in the air, a grin on his face as he got her attention.

She shook her head and let out a chuckle at her friend's antics before looking around for Scott, catching sight of him in goal.

"Who is that?" Lucy heard Allison ask.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia answered.

A confused look came to Lucy's features, as Scott looked at them as if he could hear their conversation.

Lucy rolled her eyes before turning to face Allison.

"His name's Scott, he's one of my best friends." She told her and a smile came to her lips as she saw Allison blush. The new girl had a crush.

"Why do you ask?" Lucy pried.

"He's in my English class."

The girls looked back at the field as the whistle blew and Lucy brought her attention back to Scott, noticing him wince.

She watched as a ball came hurtling towards him, colliding with his head. The team and even the coach let out boisterous laughs.

"C'mon Scott." She mumbled under her breath and Scott turned and looked at her. She gave him a heartwarming smile and a thumbs up; she didn't know how he heard her but she was sure that he did, and that was all that mattered. "You can do this!"

Coach Finstock tossed a ball to another player and she watched as the ball soared through the air towards Scott. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the end result. But when she was met with silence, curiosity got the best of her and she reopened them.

Scott had caught the ball.

Lucy jumped up from her seat and waved her arms in the air, not caring how crazy she looked.

"Woooo, go Scott!"

He caught the next one, and the next one, and all the balls after that; without much effort. Lucy just smiled and kept cheering for him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison spoke, not really directing her words at anyone.

Allison, Lucy and Lydia seemed to be hypnotized by Scott.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia murmured.

Watching the field, they saw Jackson push his way through the players, stepping up to show his teammates how to score.

"Oh God! This isn't gonna be good." Lucy mumbled biting her lip.

She kept her gaze focused on Jackson as he fired the ball towards the net.

Lucy jumped to her feet, running down the bleachers and throwing herself at Stiles who caught her and spun her around, the both of them cheering obnoxiously loud.

Scott had caught the ball.

…

It was after try outs when the trio of friends found themselves back at the Beacon Hills Preserve. They were helping Scott retrace his steps from the previous night and find his inhaler.

"I don't know. It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing," Scott told them. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell stuff."

"Smell stuff? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"What? I don't have mint mojito gum…" Stiles trailed off his hand searching through his pockets and he pulled out a piece of gum.

"So all of this started with a bite?" Lucy asked.

"What if it's like an infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott exclaimed alarmed.

"I think I've heard of this before," Stiles said with a serious expression on his face. "It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Scott and Lucy asked in unison.

"Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy."

Lucy's jaw clenched. This wasn't funny to her.

"What it that? Is that bad?" Scott asked worried.

"Oh yeah, it's the worse."

"Stiles! Please be serious right now." She chastised. "Scott's not a werewolf!"

Stiles just held his hands up in defense.

"Hey I'm not the one who said I heard a wolf howling. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt down all of the silver it's because Friday's a full moon."

Lucy turned to Scott and tried to ease him.

"There is absolutely_ nothing_ wrong with you. Me on the other hand."

A look of concern crossed both Scott and Stiles faces.

"What? What happened?" Scott asked rushing forward and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Lucy just shook her head.

"It's nothing serious. It's just that mark, it started burning earlier." Stiles was about to speak before Lucy cut him off, not wanting to have to explain any further. "Are you sure this is where the body was?"

Scott spun in circles looking around.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

Lucy drowned out their voices as a sudden warmth enveloped her, she closed her eyes and the dream from the other night came full force into her mind.

Her head thrown back. The feel of the man's lips on her skin. The breathless whimpers that escaped from her lips.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Stiles bumped her hard, pointing behind her.

She spun and saw _**him**_. His stare on Scott and intense.

"Derek," Lucy thought she whispered it, but to the three people around her, it sounded more like a throaty moan.

Derek's head snapped in her direction. His gaze full of fire.

As their green eyes connected, Lucy felt a shock pulse through her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her heart pounded fiercely against her rib cage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he broke eye contact with Lucy and walked towards the trio. "Huh? This is private property!"

"Uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

Lucy's eyes were following his every move.

"Oh, uh, we were just looking for something, but- forget it!" Scott stammered.

Scott went to turn away when the broody man threw something to him. It was his inhaler.

Lucy watched as the man she knew as Derek turned his back on them and started to walk away. She only broke from her trance when she felt someone's hand on her waist.

She twirled around and noticed Scott; once he had her attention, he started to lead her back the way they came in.

"C'mon I have to get to work." He told Lucy and Stiles as the dark haired girl looked over her shoulder, only to see that the man was gone from sight.

"Dude, do you know who that was?" Stiles questioned.

Lucy had an idea but didn't say anything. If she did, she would have to explain about the dreams she had been having. And she was thankful that the boys didn't bring up when she said his name earlier.

"That was Derek Hale! You guys remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family burned to death in a fire about ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back?"

"Who knows, come on." Stiles said walking further ahead.

…

After Stiles had dropped Lucy off, she decided to go for a run. It was better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

"I need a dog or something." She grumbled under her breath as she stomped her way down the stairs after she had changed. She was really getting tired of being alone.

She went out the back sliding doors and ventured into the wooded trail where she always ran. Sticking the ear buds from her iPod into her ears, she broke out into a run.

Lucy's feet pounded against the dirt path, music blaring in her ears and her heart pumping. She let her mind wander back to Derek. She didn't think he was real before but then she saw him today in the flesh.

How was she dreaming about someone she had never remembered meeting before?

She kept running until she was breathing heavily and finally stopped in the middle of the woods. Lucy shut off the iPod and shoved it in her pocket before bending at the waist and situating her hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths.

She heard the snap of a branch from behind her and whipped around.

She came face to face with the man from her dreams and the same warmth she felt earlier enveloped her again.

"The sun's about to set. You shouldn't be out here alone at night. It's dangerous." Derek told her, taking a step closer causing her to take two back.

"I always run this trail."

Lucy kept stepping back as Derek kept coming forward until she mistakenly backed herself up against a tree.

Derek walked closer until he was pressed right up against her.

Lucy was praying that he couldn't feel her skin heat up and hear her heart thumping erratically.

As he looked down at her, his green eyes held so much intensity that it made her shiver.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Derek brought his hand to the back of her neck, his thumb gently stroking the mark behind her ear. And then his touch disappeared.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around her. Derek was gone.

She pulled herself from against the tree and started the trek back home.

"Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all!" She whispered sarcastically.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

I just discovered that Connors means 'wolf lover' :P

Would we like to see more Derek dreams? What should I put in them?

Was he out of character in the end? I think he was kind of mysterious.

**What do you think?**

**1.** Should Derek be open to their relationship? Or should he try to be closed off at first?

**2.** Should she stay human or should she be turned into a werewolf? I think I'd like it if she stayed human.

**3.** Should I have the alpha come after her?

**4.** Do we like Lucy?

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf Moon Pt 3

**A/N: Okay so someone mentioned doing something in Derek POV but I'd like to think this story is like a Universal POV. But I will attempt to show just Derek at times. I don't know how good it will be so just give me your honest opinions :)**

**And thanks to all the people who reviewed! You've definitely given me a great direction for the story.**

* * *

"_Stiles_."

Lucy had decided yesterday that she was going to spend the night at Stiles' house. And there she was, waking up at 5:43 a.m. to Stiles snoring in her ear. **Again.**

"Stiles!" She whispered harshly, rolling over and trying to push the boy back to the other side of the bed.

When he didn't budge, she turned around and decided to use her feet. She gave him a hard shove and snickered as she watched Stiles roll off the bed and onto the floor.

"Huh? What?" Stiles asked disoriented as his head peeked up over the edge of the bed.

Lucy glared at him.

"Will you _**stop**_ snoring? This is the fifth time you've woken me up tonight! I'm _trying_ to get some sleep over here."

She turned her pillow over to the cold side and laid her head back down, closing her eyes as Stiles climbed back in the bed.

"Hmm? Yeah."

They both drifted off back to sleep, not knowing that there was a man standing just at the end of the driveway of the Stilinksi house.

Derek's jaw was clenched and a low growl was threatening to emit from his throat.

He knew he shouldn't be here. He couldn't allow himself to get involved with her, to get attached. He had bigger problems.

But she was his mate. She bared his mark. And sooner or later, he'd have to give in.

But for now, he would just keep his distance.

…

"Sooo, let me get this straight. _You_, Scott McCall, have **a** date with Allison Argent?"

Lucy was walking with Scott out to the lacrosse field after school had finished.

"And I didn't even find out from you! Allison told me!" She exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

"It's _not_ a date! I'm just taking her to the party." Scott explained to her.

Lucy just gave him a knowing look.

"Well good, I'm glad it's not a date. That way, I don't feel bad about crashing."

She took a few steps towards the bleachers to where Lydia and Allison were sitting, but stopped when Scott called out to her.

"What do you mean_ crash_?"

Lucy gave him a wide a smile.

"Allison asked me to get ready with her at her place for the party. See you later alligator!" She teased as she walked up the bleachers, hearing Scott say her name in frustration.

"Hey Luce!" Allison and Lydia greeted.

"Hey girlies!" She said cheerily, but her energy soon drained when she sat down.

She was exhausted.

"What's wrong with you? Rough night?" Lydia questioned suggestively as she watched her friend rest her chin in her hand.

"You could say that," Lucy groaned. "You try having someone keep snoring in your ear all night and then let me know how tired you are!"

Allison looked at Lucy confused.

"I slept at Stiles last night." She explained.

The dark haired girl looked surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know that you guys were together."

Lucy burst into a fit of giggles.

"Me and Stiles! Stiles and me?" She asked rhetorically once she had calmed down enough to speak. "Stiles is my _bestest _friend. I always sleep over his house, or even Scott's. My dad's away on business a lot, so when I'm lonely I go to them to keep me company. Besides, Stiles only has eyes for one girl."

When Lucy said this she shot her eyes to Lydia to show Allison who she was talking about.

Allison nodded her head in understanding and went to speak before Lydia cut her off, looking at Lucy quizzically.

"When did you get that?"

Lucy was confused for a second until she realized what Lydia was talking about.

'_Crap!_' she thought. '_I shouldn't have worn my hair up!_'

She needed to come up with a lie fast because she couldn't exactly tell the girls that it just appeared from thin air.

"Oh, this?" She said, bringing her fingers to behind her left ear. "I got it before school started. Just thought 'Hey! Let's go get some crazy tattoo'. You know me, I'm just so spontaneous."

She glanced around the field looking for a way out and let out a relieved sigh when she spotted Stiles making his way towards Scott.

"Ohh look! There's Stiles." Lucy stated standing from her seat. "I just remembered that I needed to ask him about something. I'll meet you after try outs Allison?"

Allison nodded her head with furrowed brows; confused about Lucy's sudden demeanor.

The sharp featured girl hastily made her way down to the players' bench where Scott and Stiles were standing, although she could tell Scott was frustrated and he turned his back on his friend, running out to the field.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked once she had reached Stiles, seeing the put off look on his face.

"The lab results came back from those hairs they found on the body in the woods." He told her. "It was a wolf, Luce!"

"But you said—"

"I know what I said! But what if I'm right? About the lycanthropy thing?"

"Stiles! Seriously! How much Adderall have you taken today? Werewolves aren't real!"

"I'm serious Lucy!"

Seeing the look of desperation on Stiles face, she nodded her head.

"Okay so let's just believe, for _one_ second, that Scott's a werewolf. Where is the proof in that? Huh? And did you tell Scott about what's going on in that crazy little head of yours?"

"He wouldn't listen! And you want to know something?" Stiles questioned her, with a raised eyebrow.

If she wanted something to make her believe that Scott was a werewolf, he was going to give it to her.

"I went to the computer lab, and I looked up that little mark that just happened to, _magically_, appear behind your ear. It means a lot of things. But the one that stuck out the most was that it stands for the **moon phases**!"

Lucy let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Unbelievable! Stiles you're being impossible! What does that have to do with anything!"

Stiles waved his hands around telling her to just listen to him.

"You said that something took you down that night in the woods. That it scratched your leg! What if that's all it takes? A scratch like yours or a bite? Like Scott's? What if…"

She clenched her jaw, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Stiles! Just listen to yourself! Does Scott have a mark? No, he doesn't. And besides, I haven't been experiencing super sonic hearing powers or…"

Lucy trailed off, gripping Stiles arm. He followed her line of vision and his gaze landed on Scott. Stiles stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand, walking down the sidelines, keeping his eyes on Scott.

The two friends watched as Scott flipped over a group of defensemen and tossed the ball right past the goalie and into the net. The people in the stands jumped to their feet, cheering loudly.

Lucy and Stiles just watched.

Lucy was astonished and Stiles was worried.

He turned Lucy to face him.

"Do you believe me now?"

…

Lucy and Allison were in the Argent's kitchen eating ice cream and laughing like they'd known each other for years.

The green eyed girl's phone suddenly beeped and she pulled it from her pocket, opening the new text she had received from Stiles.

**Scott just attacked me! Everything I said is true! He can't go out with Allison!**

Lucy's eyes got wide, and all the air left her lungs.

'_Scott's a werewolf.'_ She thought.

Her fingers quickly flew over the touch screen keypad, telling him that she'd keep an eye out.

Allison noticed the worried look on Lucy's face.

"Is everything okay?"

Lucy turned and plastered a believable smile on her face, nodding her head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just Stiles reminding me that my car is still at his house." She told Allison; it wasn't exactly a lie, seeing as her car was at Stiles from last night.

"Oh, okay. C'mon, let's go get ready for tonight."

The girls cleaned up their dirty dishes and were just about to get up to go to Allison's bedroom when Allison's dad came walking into the kitchen.

Chris Argent smiled at his daughter before turning his gaze to the girl beside her.

"Allison, aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?" He asked.

Lucy blushed from the compliment; part of it was from being flattered, and part from being slightly creeped out at the way Mr. Argent seemed to be examining her. And it wasn't just her looks he was scrutinizing.

"Oh right!" Allison exclaimed completely forgetting. "Dad, this is Lucy Connors, she's a friend from school. Lucy this is my Dad."

Lucy stuck her hand out, shaking Mr. Argent's hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

He nodded his head.

"Wolf lover." He told her.

Lucy turned to Allison with a questioning look before turning back to Mr. Argent.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what Connors means; it means 'wolf lover'."

Lucy looked up at him in surprise and looked at Allison giving a laugh.

"Well I guess you do learn something new everyday."

Allison gave her dad a look before grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragging her away.

"We're gonna go get ready for the party." She told her father.

He nodded and watched the girls walk away, catching a glimpse at the mark behind Lucy's ear and squint his eyes, trying to see it better.

He had seen that triple swirl before. He just couldn't remember where.

And then it clicked. Derek Hale.

…

Lucy was rummaging through her bag that she and Allison had picked up from her house after Lacrosse try-outs.

"So, you _and_ Scott." Lucy stated casually, turning to look at her new friend.

Allison blushed and a goofy smile developed on her lips. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's okay, I completely understand. When I was younger I had **the **biggest crush on Jackson. Scott and Stiles were _not _happy." Lucy told her laughing.

Allison looked at her like she grew a second head.

"_You_? You like Jackson?"

"_Liked_. As in past tense. I was like 10, and then I realized what a jerk he was." Lucy thought for a second. "I don't know why he pretends though. Lydia deserves someone better."

Allison smiled widely, knowing just who Lucy was thinking of.

"Someone like Stiles?"

"Hey!" Lucy mockingly chastised. "I'll always try to put in a good word for my bestie!"

The girls finished getting dressed and soon heard a car pull up.

Allison started getting giddy making Lucy chuckle.

"You'll be fine!" She encouraged as the girls made their way down the stairs.

When Allison opened the front door, her eyes locked with Scott. Lucy stood awkwardly off to the side as the two teenagers made googly eyes at one another.

After a minute passed, Lucy cleared her throat, snapping Allison out of her trance and they finally made their way out to the car.

When Lucy slid into the back seat, she tossed her bag down and her gazed locked onto the back of Scott's head. He must have felt her stare because he turned back to look at her.

"Feeling okay tonight, bud?" She questioned with a raised brow.

Scott gave her a glare as a way to tell her not to start.

…

When they finally arrived at the party, Lucy stepped off to the side with Scott.

He quickly shook his head, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Please Luce! Not now. I just want to enjoy the night with Allison. Can you give me that?" He pleaded.

Lucy looked at him with sympathy, slowly nodding her head.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you like her and if it makes you feel any better she likes you just as much. But, I'm just worried about you Scott."

"I know you are, and I'm grateful, really I am. But can we just talk about this later?"

"Yeah. Now go, I see your pretty little date over there waiting for you." She told him looking over his shoulder.

He gave her a smile and pulled her into a tight hug before letting go and making his way towards Allison.

Lucy walked to the back of the house and hurriedly grabbed a red cup, downing its contents.

Her head was pounding with everything Stiles had told her and she decided to look for him. When she couldn't find him, she made her way to where the bodies of teenagers were dancing when something off in the distance caught her attention.

"Derek," Lucy whispered, eyes locked on his stealth form.

Derek's head snapped to look at her, and she felt as if she was going to melt from the heat of his stare.

He could hear her heart rate increase. He could hear her swallow and the shallow breaths she was expelling. She was a vision. And she was all his.

If his face could have turned any harder, it did when a boy came up behind her, grabbing her arm.

Lucy spun around and gave a bright smile at the boy before her.

"Danny!"

"You didn't come say hi when you got here!" He exclaimed. "Come dance with me!"

She nodded her head as he grabbed her hand, spinning her around.

Lucy peeked over Danny's shoulder, hoping to spot Derek. But he was gone.

'_What is this guy? Houdini?_' she thought to herself.

She and Danny laughed as they danced with each other but their good time was soon interrupted when Lucy saw Allison storming after Scott.

"Sorry Danny." She told him with a frown. "I need to go check on Allison."

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before running as fast as she could in heels after the couple.

When she made it to the front of the house, Scott was speeding away, leaving Allison staring after him.

"Hey," Lucy whispered as she stepped forward and grabbed Allison's arm. "What's going on?"

Allison turned to Lucy, her mouth opening and closing. She couldn't find any words.

"I don't know, he just started acting strange and then he just bolted."

Lucy knew she needed to make up an excuse for Scott. She didn't want this to ruin his chances with Allison.

So she acted like she remembered something, snapping her fingers.

"It's probably his mom. She's working tonight and she needed the car. That's what it is." She lied easily, hoping that Allison believed it. "Scott can be forgetful at times. I'm sure he didn't mean to just leave you stranded."

Allison nodded her head.

"I'll just go search for Stiles again and he can take us to my car and I'll drop you off at home. Yeah?"

Lucy took a step back and spun around, bumping into a muscular firm chest. She started falling backwards until the person caught a hold of her forearms. And when she opened her eyes, they locked with _his_.

She pulled from his grip and stepped back next to Allison, glancing at her and repeating herself.

"I'll go find Stiles. To get that ride."

"Allison, Lucy. Right?" Derek finally spoke. "If you girls need a ride home, I'd be happy to drive you."

"Umm..okay." Allison told him.

Derek turned to look at Lucy, waiting for her speak.

"Sorry, but I don't take rides from strangers." She said haughtily.

As attractive as Derek was, and as much as she felt a pull towards him, Lucy still didn't know anything about him, therefore, she wouldn't be going anywhere with him.

"C'mon Allison, let's go find Stiles."

Lucy went to walk past Derek but his hand shot out, gripping her wrist.

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Please. I insist."

"It's fine Luce." Allison told her.

Lucy just nodded her head and motioned for Derek to lead the way.

When they reached his car, Lucy climbed in the back, allowing Allison to sit in front.

Along the way to the Argent house, it was uncomfortably silent. The only sounds coming from Allison giving Derek directions.

When they pulled up to Allison's house, she thanked Derek for the ride, Lucy stepping out of the backseat and giving her a soft smile.

"I'll tell Scott to call you, yeah?"

Allison nodded her head, telling her friend goodnight and Lucy waited until she was in the house before she got into the passenger's seat of Derek's car.

To say Lucy was uncomfortable was an understatement. Her body was on fire and she felt as if she would jump Derek any minute. And it didn't help that she could feel his gaze burning holes into her.

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath hoping that would calm her, but then he spoke and that made it that much worse.

"You okay?" Derek asked her knowingly.

He could take a guess at what her problem was. He could hear her heart beat pitter pattering quickly in her chest; he could smell the _excitement_ that was washing over her.

"I'm fine." She told him shortly. "You can take a left up here. I need to get my car from Stiles anyways."

Instead Derek took a right.

"I said left."

Derek didn't listen to her and as she watched the roads he was taking, she soon discovered that it was the way to her house.

She was puzzled. How did he know where she lived?

"How do you know where I live?" She questioned, deciding to voice her thoughts.

"Beacon Hills is a small town," He told her, he wasn't exactly lying.

Lucy pulled out her phone from her clutch and shot off a quick text to Stiles.

**Can you come get me? I'm at home.**

Just as she sent it, Derek was pulling up in front of her house.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home."

"That's because there isn't." She told him sarcastically. "My dad is _never_ home."

'_And I really shouldn't have told him that._' She thought wanting to smack her forehead.

Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door but was stopped when Derek leaned over and grabbed her hand.

She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Derek only let go of her hand and lifted his own to graze his fingers against the mark behind her left ear.

Lucy swallowed at his touch and his close proximity.

His eyes held lust and part of him was fighting to control his inner wolf.

"I'll be seeing you." He told her, moving away and staring out the windshield.

Lucy's mouth was agape and she hurriedly got out of the car, only looking back once to see Derek staring at her as she made her way to the front door of her house.

She quickly unlocked the door, slamming it shut once she was inside and pressing her back up against it.

Once she heard Derek drive away, she grabbed her phone, wanting to call Stiles; but he beat her to the punch.

"Are you coming to get me?" Lucy asked once she answered.

"Scott just went all werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed.

Lucy's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean he just went all werewolf!"

"I told him how I saw you and Allison get in the car with Derek and he flipped! He completely wolfed out and jumped from the window!"

"All right. Come get me and we'll go out and look for him! And when we do I have something to tell you both." She told him, hanging up the phone and going to change into something more warm and comfortable.

…

Stiles and Lucy were driving around all night looking for Scott. They both let out a relieved sigh when they finally spotted him walking along side the road.

Stiles pulled up next to him as Lucy rolled down the window.

"C'mon, get in."

She crawled in back as Scott opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

Lucy was sprawled out in back, half asleep.

"I covered for you." She told Scott. "With Allison. I told her you forgot your mom needed the car. I know it wasn't the best excuse but it was all I could think of at the moment."

"Thanks Luce." He mumbled.

All three of the teenagers were clearly exhausted. Lucy could barely even hold her eyes open.

"Let's just go home, and get some sleep. We can talk about Scott's little werewolf adventures in the morning. Yeah?" The dark haired muttered, already half asleep.

After they had dropped Scott off, Stiles drove to Lucy's.

"I'll pick you up for school?" Stiles asked her as she climbed from the jeep.

"Yeah, I still need to get my car too." She told him, giving a sleepy smile. "I'll see you in the morning, pumpkin."

They bid each other goodnight and Lucy made her way into the house, making sure all the doors were locked and checking to see if there were any messages or missed calls.

"Of course he can't even call to say goodnight." She muttered under her breath, talking about her father.

Lucy lugged herself up the stairs and when she reached her room, she dead asleep before her head even reached the pillow.

…

Derek stood at the edge of the woods behind her house, listening as Lucy's heart evened out. She was just as alone as he was.

And then he got to thinking.

It wasn't safe for her to be around Scott; it wasn't safe for her to even be around him.

But he knew that he would never be able to get her to stay away from Scott. Derek couldn't even stay away from her himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

Ehhh…I don't know about this chapter? Thoughts?

I'm going to make it so Derek wants to be with her, but he's still antsy over the whole Kate debacle so he kinda just watches her from afar. Kinda stalker-ish, I know. I don't want him to be like a love sick puppy because that is _soooooo_ not him, but she is his mate and he wants to make sure she's safe, and a part of him, especially his wolf side, wants to be with her. And with the whole wolfy thing, it makes him kind of possessive. I definitely don't want him turning into Edward Cullen though, so _**no**_ sneaking into her room and watching her sleep. Yeah? Does that make sense? If you don't like this idea just let me know!

And I don't know if Chris Argent even knows about the tattoo Derek has, but for the sake of the story let's just say that he does.

Sheriff Stilinksi was _so_ funny in Monday night's episode when he told Stiles that there was no way he could be gay because of the way he was dressed!


	4. Chapter 4: 2nd Chance at First Line Pt 1

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and those of you who reviewed! It really gives me all my motivation to write! You Teen Wolf-er's _are_ the absolute best!**

**And I know there's a big chunk missing, because the party was on Friday but in the show, it shows that Scott and Stiles talked about what happened that night at school. It totally slipped my mind so I hope you'll bear with me!**

* * *

Derek was carrying a burlap sack over to a freshly dug hole by the side of his house. As he dropped the sack, a heavy thump was caused by what lay inside.

He stared down at it, sorrow shining in his eyes.

"Goodbye Laura." He whispered.

He picked up the shovel that was sticking out of a mound of dirt, and began to fill the hole. Once it was filled completely, he smoothed it over and then turned his gaze to the small sprig of flower that was planted just a few feet in front of where his sister was laid to rest.

He'd get his revenge.

Derek took one last look at his sister's grave and turned around, walking up onto the porch and into the Hale house.

His green eyes looked around. The burnt walls, the damaged furniture; everything was falling apart. And he blamed himself for it all.

He shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts and continued on up the stairs. He just wanted to sleep, but first he needed to take a shower.

Derek made his way into the bathroom, stripping off his dirty clothes and turned on the shower.

The pipes creaked as the water finally came spurting out of the shower head. It was ice cold, but it was better than nothing. He ran his hands over his body, cleaning the dirt and sweat from its pale skin.

He braced his hands against the shower wall, hanging his head. _Her_ face kept flashing through his mind.

As much as he tried to keep her out, she just kept worming her way back in.

He couldn't stay away, he had to have her. He had to touch her, feel her skin on his, her lips.

No one else could have her. She belonged to him.

Derek finished cleaning off and stepped from the shower, drying himself with a towel and quickly dressing.

He walked into a bedroom where a lone mattress was on the floor, a pillow and blanket resting on top of it.

He tossed his muscular body down onto it, staring up at the ceiling before slowly, sleep overtook him.

_Derek was walking barefoot and shirtless through the woods. The air was warm and muggy. He didn't know where he was going, but he just let his feet carry him whatever way._

_He came to an abrupt stop when he heard an angelic giggle coming from just up ahead. He could recognize that laughter anywhere. It belonged to Lucy._

_Stepping over fallen branches, he followed the sweet sound until he stood just at the edge of the dock by the lake. It looked like it was in pristine condition, unlike in reality. _

"_Are you going to join me? Or are you just going to stand there all night?" _

_Derek's head snapped to the direction of her voice. _

_She was in the lake, steam rising around her as if she was in a hot springs. Her shoulders were bare and he could only guess that she was nude beneath the water. _

_Lucy gazed at him, a flirty twinkle in her green eyes and a playful smile on her plump lips. _

_Derek could only stare. _

"_Well? Are you?" She inquired, swimming closer to where he stood. _

_She braced her hands on the dock and lifted her body, encasing it in the humid air._

_Derek let his eyes trail down the smooth skin, every curve and bump burning into his memory._

_Lucy took a step closer. And then she took another, until her wet, naked body was pressed up right against his. _

_She brought her hands up, her fingers wrinkled from her extended stay in the water, to cup his face and tilt it down so she could look into his eyes. _

_Lust. Want. Desire._

_That's what she saw. _

_Derek was craving her, yearning for her. _

_She was the one thing he coveted most. And here she was before him, ready for the taking._

_He brought his arms around her, running his rough hands down her back and over her round rear. He gave a gentle squeeze before sliding his hand until they reached the back of her thighs, gripping them tightly and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. _

_Once he held her, he slowly kneeled on the dock, gently laying her back, her hair fanning out making a halo as he hovered over her. _

_Derek scanned his eyes over her body again, one arm holding him up and the other hand running over her side, watching as he left a trail of goose bumps in the path it wandered._

_He gave an animalistic growl as he heard Lucy's soft whimper of pleasure. _

_His lip crashed down upon her's in an intense kiss. Lucy's small hands flew to the button of his pants, hastily trying to get them undone. Once she succeeded, she pushed them down as best she could, pulling her lips from her lover's. _

_Derek trailed scorching open mouthed kisses along her jaw, gently biting down when he reached her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth and leaving a love bite._

_Her eyes rolled back under fluttering lids, her lips parted and breathless moans coming through them._

"_Derek…" _

_He kissed his way back to her mouth, cupping one of her cheeks and staring into her eyes. He knew she was ready for him. He could smell that she was._

"_Be gentle." She whispered._

_This was what she wanted. But this was what **he** needed. He would be the only one to ever touch her; he would ruin her for any other man. And by the time he was finished with her, she wouldn't want to be with anyone else ever, but him._

_Derek trailed his hand down her stomach and to her heat, spreading her wetness around her entrance and wiggled completely out of his pants before slowly inching his way into her warmth, watching her every expression. _

_The way she bit her lip tightly enough to draw blood, the way she squeezed her eyes shut as if it would take away the pain. _

_He let out a guttural groan when he was completely inside of her. Lucy's green eyes snapped open, a lone tear sliding down her sharp cheek bone. Derek kissed it away and gave her a look as if to ask if she was ready._

"_Yes…"She nodded._

_Derek worked his hips into her slick core, giving her everything she could take. He was relishing in the feeling of her nails raking over his broad shoulders and down the expanse of his back until they finally reached his firm ass, trying to pull him even closer to her. _

_He grinned when he felt her rocking back against him, her moans and whimpers encouraging him to continue._

_Lucy was teetering on the edge, her body on fire and waiting to explode. _

"_Tell me you want this." Derek demanded. "Tell me you want **me**!"_

_Lucy just whimpered, not able to form any words._

"_Tell me!" He growled._

"_I want you. I always want you!" She moaned out._

_He hung his head, attaching his lips to her throat that was sticky with sweat. Derek brought his mouth to her ear, his warm breath fanning over it._

"_Now tell me you're mine! That you're **mine** and no one else's."_

_Lucy grabbed his face, making it so that she could stare into his eyes. Both sets of green held such intensity and emotion._

"_I'm yours Derek. I always have been."_

_She pulled his head down to her's to connect their lips, deepening it till both could barely breathe. _

_Lucy pulled her lips from Derek's as a loud moan came from her throat, her body convulsing as she pulled Derek in, tightening around his length. His thrusts became more forceful and urgent, trying to fight for release. _

_And then they both erupted._

_Lucy with a whimper. Derek with an animalistic roar._

_His head dropped to her chest, the hammering of her heart beating sporadically like a lullaby to his ears._

_Once both of their breathing calmed down, he lifted his head, weaving his hands in her hair and bringing his face down until their noses were touching and their eyes were locked on one another's._

"_You belong to me."_

Derek awoke with a start, breathing heavy. Looking down, he gave a frustrated sigh and pulled the blanket away from him, he needed to change.

The dream seemed so real.

He had wanted it to be real. He needed it to be real.

And now he knew. Whatever it would take; he would make Lucy his.

Nothing would stand in his way.

…

Scott and Stiles stood at the foot of Lucy's bed. Both boys' eyes were wide and their lips pursed.

"You wake her up." Scott told Stiles shouldering him.

Stiles shook his head furiously, watching with a tilted head as another whimper passed through his female friend's lips.

"Nuh uh. _You_ wake her up."

Scott looked at her foot peeking out from the blankets she was twisted in and poked her in it.

She didn't budge.

"This girl sleeps like a rock! You have to poke her harder than that." Stiles informed him.

Scott poked her harder this time and Lucy shot up, pulling out of her dream.

She looked at her friends and went to move but her leg was twisted in the blankets, causing her to fall with a hard thud out of bed.

"Oomph."

Stiles laughed before giving her a teasing look.

"Good dream?"

Lucy glared and grabbed a pillow, throwing it in his face before she untangled herself and pointed to her bedroom door.

"Get out!" She demanded. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Hurry, or we're gonna be late." Scott told her, grabbing Stiles by the arm and dragging him from the room.

Lucy stood from the floor and picked up her comforter, tossing it on her bed and walked over to her closet, finding something to wear for school.

"Stupid Derek! Stupid dreams!" She muttered angrily under her breath as she stripped from her night clothes.

She pulled on her pants, shimmying and hopping a few times to get them up her legs.

"The day I belong to _anybody_, is the day hell freezes over."

Lucy couldn't help but think about how real the dream felt. Not only that, but also how right it felt.

These dreams were driving her crazy. They needed to stop.

She and Derek would never happen. He was just some creepy guy who always showed up in strange places.

That was it. He was a creeper.

She pulled on her heels and grabbed her bag, walking from her room and down the stairs to where her two best friends were waiting.

"Have a nice conversation with yourself?" Scott asked her with a goofy smile on his face as he saw her walk in the room.

"Shut up! It's not funny."

…

Lucy tried to make her way into the boys' locker room with the stealth of a ninja, but the tapping of her heels made that impossible.

Danny lifted his head when he heard her and gave her a funny look but she only responded by bringing a finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

She searched around for Scott and Stiles, finding them when the room started to clear out and the rest of the team made their way out to the field for practice.

"Her dad is one of them." She heard Scott say.

"Whose dad is what?"

Stiles turned around and glared at her.

"Don't sneak up on me!" He yelped.

Lucy peeked around the room and when she saw there was no one else there, she sat down on the bench in front of Scott.

"Allison's dad. He's one of the hunters." Scott told her.

"Allison's father?" Stiles questioned.

"Shot me with a crossbow." The wolf muttered in a trance like state.

"Allison's father?"

"Yes! Her father!" Scott roared, before beginning to panic. "Oh my god—"

Lucy shot up from the bench and brought her hands up to cup Scott's cheeks.

"Hey, look at me! He didn't recognize you, did he?" She cooed.

"No I don't think so."

"And Allison doesn't know?"

Scott shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know.

"There's no reason to be freaking out until we know for sure. Okay?"

Scott nodded his head and took a deep breath. Lucy turned and shared a look with Stiles before she gave Scott a soft smile.

"Have a good practice. I'll be out there watching." She told both boys, before turning on her heel and walking from the locker room and out to the field.

…

Lucy sat against a tree off to the side and away from the bleachers. She wanted some quiet while she watched the lacrosse practice.

Looking at the cell phone that rested in her lap, she picked it up, scrolling through the numbers before she found the one she was looking for.

Hope was growing in her heart as the number she dialed started to ring. But it quickly deflated when after only two, she was sent to the voicemail.

Trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall, she started to speak.

"Hey dad, it's Luce. Umm…I haven't heard from you in a few days, I know you're probably busy with work and everything, but I…I hoped that we could talk for a bit, you know. To tell you how everything's going with school and stuff."

Lucy took a deep breath, a lone tear streaming down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

Unknown to her, Derek was standing in the trees just behind her, listening to her talk.

"I can't wait for you to get home, I really miss you and it's getting kind of lonely being by myself. I haven't seen you in…I don't even remember how long. Just…get home soon okay? I lov—"

The voicemail cut off and Lucy just let out a sigh, shaking her head and pulled the phone from her ear, pressing end and letting it fall back into her lap.

She just didn't want to be alone anymore.

Lucy collected herself when she felt that familiar warmth spread through her.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." She told him, rising to her feet.

Derek stepped out from the trees until he was only a few feet away from her.

"That conversation sounded pretty one sided to me." He told her, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Lucy wanted to say something smart back to him, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Derek was right. Every conversation she had with her dad was one sided. He just didn't care enough to even talk to her to begin with.

She blinked a set of fresh tears away and glared at him.

"What are you even doing here anyway? Come to stalk high school students some more?" Lucy mocked.

Derek shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

'_If only she could be as submissive in real life as she is in my dreams._' He thought.

But he kind of liked that about her. Her stubbornness, the no nonsense attitude she held. It made her that much sexier to him. It made him know that she could hold her own.

He pulled from his thoughts when a commotion came from the lacrosse field. Lucy turned her head to look too. And her eyes widened at what she saw next.

Scott knocked Jackson to the ground. And he knocked him to the ground **hard**. The greened eyed girl winced for the jock. But her face soon contorted to one of worried.

Scott was bending down and holding his head. It looked like he was in pain. She watched as Stiles came and grabbed Scott, guiding him back to the school.

Lucy grabbed her bag from the ground and went to walk after them, completely forgetting about Derek. But he soon returned to her mind when his hand gripped her upper arm, pulling her back into his chest.

"You're _not_ going in there." He growled down at her.

She tugged her arm, trying to break free from him, but his grip only tightened.

"Let go of me! _Now_!"

Derek brought his other hand up to grip her other arm and slammed her against a tree.

"No! You listen to me!" He snarled. "You're not going in there! Scott can't control himself and you can get hurt!"

Lucy gave an obnoxious laugh.

"Hurt me? Scott?" She asked sarcastically. "Like _you're_ hurting me now?"

She struggled in his grip and he looked down at where he was holding her, loosening his grip only a little. He didn't want to hurt her.

Derek let out a low growl bringing his head down till his forehead rested against hers.

Her scent was ripening from her anger. Lucy was too tempting. She was going to make _him _lose control.

She gave a shuttering breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Derek was too close to her.

And unbeknownst to them both, the dream they had both shared last night was flashing through both of their minds.

Lucy turned her head away from Derek, trying to hide her blush. But her cheeks only turned hotter when he burrowed his face into her neck, breathing her in.

He skimmed his nose up just until he reached the triple swirl that resided just behind her left ear. Running his lips over it, she whimpered but then realized what she had done and her whole body tensed.

Derek abruptly pulled away from her. He needed to learn to control himself better around her.

Lucy gazed up at him wide eyed. She didn't know what to say or how to react to what just happened.

"I need to go." She stuttered out.

Derek grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"You need to stop thinking you can control me, Derek! I'm not yours! You don't own me!" She exclaimed.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh when he let go of her and she turned to see Stiles walking from the school, probably coming to look for her.

She threw Derek one last glare over her shoulder before she rushed over to Stiles. She just wanted to get as far away from Derek as possible.

Derek watched as she walked over to the teenage boy, his jaw clenching as he saw Lucy take his hand in her's and pull him back into the school.

"That's what you think." He whispered, turning and walking back into the trees.

…

Lucy was walking to the parking garage, two brown bags filled with groceries in her arms. Her mind was wandering back to Derek, and, not paying attention to where she was going, she slammed into someone, dropping the bags to the ground, food spilling out everywhere.

"Oh my god! I am so, so sorry." She apologized, bending down to collect the food. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

The person she bumped into bent down as well to help her.

"Really, it's no problem at all." He told her.

Lucy looked up and looked into the eyes of a very attractive older man.

Their hands touched as they went for the same bottle and Lucy snapped her own back, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry," she mumbled, throwing the food back into the bag.

"I'm Pet—" The man stopped himself short. "I'm Pete. Just Pete."

Lucy gave a small smile as she stood upright, lugging the bags with her.

"Well, Just Pete. I'm Lucy." She told him. "I would shake your hand but, mine are kind of full."

Pete shook his head.

"Sorry, I seemed to have forgotten my manners. Let me help you with that."

Lucy went to protest but he had already taken the bag from her.

He held out his hand and she chuckled, reaching her own out to shake his. It was warm.

"My car's just this way." She tilted her head in the direction of her car and he nodded, following after her.

"That's an interesting mark you have there." Pete told her looking at the swirls behind her ear.

Lucy really needed to cover that when she went out. She was getting tired of having no explanation for it.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, as they finally reached her car.

She couldn't think of anything to say. And besides, she didn't really need to explain herself to a stranger.

Once they had the groceries loaded, she slammed the door shut and turned to face the man that helped.

"Thank you, for the extra hand. And again, I'm sorry for practically knocking you over."

Pete chuckled.

"Really, it's fine. I have no shame in helping a pretty girl."

Lucy gave a smile that looked more like a grimace. This attractive man had just turned really creepy to her. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was hitting on her.

"Well I should get going." She pointed to the car, twirling her keys around her finger. "It was a pleasure to meet you Pete."

"You too, Lucy." He said, as he watched her climb into her car and drive away. "And believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine."

…

Lucy was lying in bed, munching on Gold Fish and video-chatting later that night with Scott and Stiles on her laptop.

"And one minute he was really sweet and helped me bring the groceries to my car and then the next he goes all creeper on me. And not just creeper creeper, but like _**creeper creeper**_. You know what I mean?"

She was explaining to her boys about her ordeal in the parking garage and they only nodded their heads, listening to her rant.

"Since when do you find old men attractive, Luce?" Stiles spit out like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm allowed to think whoever I want is attractive, no matter their age." She told him matter-of-factly. "You're allowed to be attracted to older women; I can be attracted to older men. Besides I only like to look."

Scott chuckled at his friends' banter.

"Okay, okay. Can we stop talking about Pete and get back to my problems?" Scott asked the two.

"So you dislocated Jackson's shoulder? Big deal. So you tried to eat Stiles? Well…that's something that we're just gonna have to work on." Lucy listed off. "You can't play in this game, Scott! I know that you don't agree with us, but…you could hurt someone. You need to get this _thing_ under control first."

Lucy looked at Scott before noticing Stiles intense stare.

"Stiles, what is it pumpkin?" She questioned.

He shook his head and she tried to see where he was looking. She looked at Scott's face on her screen and into the background, finally seeing what Stiles was looking at so intently.

"Scott…" She muttered, her eyes widening.

Scott looked at them, confused at their expressions.

"What?" He asked.

But no one responded.

Stiles decided to type it out, not wanting to bring attention to whoever was behind Scott.

**It looks like… **

"It looks like what?" Scott asked again.

**There is someone behind you.**

But Scott didn't see it as his screen began to freeze up.

Finally it came back to normal and he saw the message. Eyes wide, Scott turned around and was pulled from his chair and out of frame.

"Scott!" Lucy shouted at the screen.

And for the next few moments, Stiles and her yelled out Scott's name, both concerned for their friend.

Lucy let out a relieved sigh when finally, Scott's face reappeared. He looked disheveled.

"What happened! Who was that?"

Lucy's screen suddenly went black. She turned the laptop every which way to see what the problem was, until she realized that her battery must've died.

She climbed from her bed and sat the laptop on her desk, plugging it in to the charger, before crawling back in bed and grabbing her phone which had started to ring.

"My laptop died." She grumbled to Stiles. "Is Scott okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Stiles told her. "It was Derek. He threatened Scott not to play in the game."

"And is he?"

Stiles shook his head but then realized that Lucy couldn't see him.

"No. I think he realized that someone could get hurt. And Scott thinks that Derek is the killer."

Lucy let out a sigh.

"It really wouldn't surprise me. That guy's a creeper." She muttered.

Stiles laughed.

"Is everyone a creeper to you?"

"No, not you." She sing-songed.

Lucy yawned and Stiles knew it was time to let her sleep.

"Want me to pick you up for school in the morning?" He asked,

"Yeah, you're like my little chauffeur." She told him. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, letting of a yawn of his own. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lucy hung up the phone and lay back in her bed, relishing in the warmth of her covers.

"Lacrosse equals mo' werewolf problems." She laughed to herself. "Ugh, so much for being normal."

She curled up into a ball, shoving her face into her pillow and waited for sleep to overcome her.

And the last thing on her mind before she drifted off, were the green eyes of Derek Hale.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

So I want your honest opinions. This is the first time I've ever wrote something kinda dirty. Or is it really dirty? I don't know, but I do know I was blushing like mad because I don't know anything about doing the dirty. Ha ha. You tell me. If you don't like it I can take it out or change it; just tell me your thoughts! :)

I kind of want Derek to be all like 'Rawr. You're mine.' Possessive. Even though he's still gonna keep her at arms length for a while. Yeah? Do any of you like that idea?

So maybe, if you guys want, she'll be all romance-y with someone else until Derek steps in and can't take being away from her any longer? If you guys like this idea then let me know who you think it should be! :)

And I'm contemplating on when I should have Derek explain to her about the mating mark. Like in what episode? I think I already know how I'm gonna go about it I just don't know when.

I hope you guys like this chapter because I'm kind of iffy on it. I just don't think it flowed very well. But I wanted to get it out to.

**Review! They make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5: 2nd Chance at First Line Pt 2

Scott had just left Derek's house, and the latter made his way into the woods, hearing a noise.

Derek watched her. His eyes following her every move. His ears listening to the thumping of her heart.

He had to chuckle to himself. Lucy just didn't listen to anything he said. She was one stubborn girl.

Lucy was running. And she was running hard. Her feet hit the trail, kicking up dirt in their wake.

She always ran when she had a lot on her mind. And the one thing that wasn't or should she say **wouldn't** leave, was Derek Hale. No matter how hard she tried to push him out, he just kept coming back in.

Lucy's lungs were burning and her legs were begging for a break, but she didn't stop. She kept pushing on, unaware of the eyes that were watching the sweat beads drip down her slim neck, and disappear beneath the hoodie she wore.

Derek watched as she came to an abrupt stop, her head snapping up and beginning to look around her. And then not a second later, Lucy looked as if she were in a trance.

'_Luuucyyyy… Luuucyyyy…Come to me, sweet girl.' _

A sultry voice was resonating in her head, seducing her; enticing her.

Lucy looked dazed and she took a step forward, eyes flickering around to see in what direction the voice was coming from.

A small smile came to her lips as she saw his form off in the distance.

'_That's it, sweetheart. Give yourself to me.'_

Derek watched as she started to take steps off the trail. A look of confusion marred his stony features.

"What is this girl doing?" He whispered to himself, following after his mate, being careful not to make a sound.

Lucy's eyes were locked on the man standing only a few yards before her, watching as he held out his hand and gave her a reassuring nod.

'_That's it. Come closer. Take my hand. Come with me.'_

And then, her face met the cold, hard ground with an oomph.

Lucy lifted herself up, sitting back on her knees, looking around confused. She brought her eyes to look ahead of her, but he was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy whipped around, falling back on her butt.

"I swear to God, you just keep popping up!" She exclaimed. "Do you make it a habit of following me?"

Derek leant down and placed one hand just under her butt and the other on her waist, pulling her up from the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy growled, ripping herself away from him.

"Are you always this stubborn?" He questioned. "I help you and you snap at me."

Lucy glared and then turned around, hoping to catch sight of the man that was inside her head, calling for her.

"What are you looking for?"

"That man. He was right there!" She told him, turning back to face him.

Derek looked over her shoulder, his eyes scanning the area and his ears listening for any sudden movements.

"What man Lucy? There's no one out here besides you and me!"

She wasn't stupid. She knew what she saw and what she heard.

When she saw that Derek was looking at her like she was a crazy person, Lucy just shook her head, mumbling for him to forget about it.

She went to move past Derek but like the previous day, he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of these woods until I get my point across?" He asked her.

Lucy's eyes hardened into a glare.

"First off, you've only told me once. Second, do you have a complex of thinking that you _**own**_ everything? First you think you own me. Now you think you own the woods."

She gave him a pointed look and a small smirk was playing at her lips.

"It's dangerous out here, and last time I heard, there was a curfew set for anyone under 18. You fall in that category." Derek told her.

Lucy's face turned passive and bored.

"I'm a big girl, Mr. Hale. I can take care of myself."

She went to move past him to go back to the trail but he grabbed her again.

"And you just keep grabbing me!" She turned back to face him. "What now?"

The look in Derek's eyes was animalistic, and even though Lucy knew that she should be scared, she didn't feel an ounce of fear in her body.

With the arm that wasn't in Derek's tight grip, Lucy brought her hand to his forearm, their green eyes locked the whole time.

Lucy's heart was fluttering lightly in her chest. She was completely enthralled by this beautiful man.

Derek's skin was burning through his long sleeved shirt from her touch. He watched as Lucy's eyes refocused on her hand which was now trailing up to his bicep, causing him to flex on instinct.

Lucy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She could feel the hard muscles beneath his thin shirt as her hand skimmed over his broad shoulder.

She took a step closer to Derek as her fingers ghosted up his neck and over the light stubble of his jaw, until finally, she brought her thumb to run over his bottom lip.

Derek's eyes flickered to her lips in that moment. He wished he could see inside her head so that he could know what she was thinking. He released the grip he had on her left wrist and stroked his hand up her arm, bringing it to the back of her neck. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he pulled her flush up against his chest.

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she brought her hands up to cup Derek's scruffy cheeks, her thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. She slowly pulled his face down to her's, her smooth, plump lips just barely touching his own.

Derek could feel her warm breath fanning over his mouth. He had Lucy right where he wanted her.

He was smirking on the inside as his lips just touched hers in the slightest. All he needed to do was just add a little more pressure.

Lucy snapped from the spell she was under as her phone started ringing the annoying, obnoxious tune that informed her it was Stiles. The only other sound in the silence of the forest was of her heavy breathing as she wretched herself from Derek's grasp.

The werewolf looked pissed. His stare was hard and his jaw was clenched as he heard the teenage boy on the other end of the phone as she answered.

"What is it Stiles?" Lucy questioned, trying to look anywhere but at Derek.

"Where are you!" Stiles yelled frantically.

She took a deep breath as her wide eyes met Derek's, before she chuckled lightly into the phone, hoping that Stiles would know her well enough to realize it was forced.

"I was just out for a run in the Preserve when I ran into our good friend. You remember, Derek, right?"

She was trying not to stumble over her words as she started to step backwards.

"You're with Derek?" Stiles asked lowly. "Right now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Lucy, listen to me."

Derek's eyes were still trained on her. And his ears were picking up the skipping of her heart beat.

"Lucy, follow the trail back to your house. Me and Scott will be there to get you in a few minutes."

Lucy nodded, but then realized that Stiles couldn't see her.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Derek took a step closer to her and reached up, grabbing her phone from her.

Now she was scared. Wide eyed and terrified.

"Lucy…Lucy are you there? Can you hear me? Scott she's not answering!" She heard Stiles voice before Derek hit end on her phone.

Her soft mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to find words to say.

"Can I have my phone back? I…I should…I _need_ to get going."

Derek grabbed Lucy's hand and gently set her phone in it, before he took another step closer to her, looking at her in a scrutinizing manner.

"This _Stiles_ kid. He wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would he?" Derek inquired.

It sounded like he was just asking casually. But the fact of the matter was, if Stiles was her boyfriend, he felt like he would tear the teenage boy apart.

Lucy was _his_. Or at least she was going to be.

"I don't think that it would be _any_ of your business even if he was!" Lucy snarled out. "I have to go now. It was just a _pleasure_ chatting with you."

Lucy turned and stomped back over to the trail, following back the way she had ran.

She wouldn't give Derek the satisfaction of looking back at him. Lucy knew that was what he was expecting.

Derek watched her form until she was out of sight. He followed after her from afar to make sure that she made it home without a problem. His mind wandered back to when he first saw her in the forest.

She looked like she had no control over her body, like she was put under a spell.

"What man was she talking about?" He thought aloud.

Once Lucy made it to her backyard and inside her house, Derek turned and made his way back through the trees.

She knew he was following after her. Lucy made her way to the living room and peeked through the curtain, hoping to catch a glimpse of Derek but he had already disappeared from sight.

He was a mystery. He was so cold and yet he followed her home to make sure she got there safely. At least that's the only reasonable explanation she could think of to be the reason why he did.

The sun was just beginning to set and darkness would soon take over. Lucy was just about to pull her phone from her pocket and call Stiles back, but the unmistakable sound of his beat up Jeep stopped her.

She bolted from her house before he even pulled into her driveway all the way and once he came to a stop, she ripped open the passenger door, crawling over Scott's lap and into the backseat.

Scott and Stiles turned around in their seats and checked her off for any bumps or bruises.

"I'm fine, now what is all the commotion about?" Lucy questioned.

"You hung up on us!" Scott exclaimed. "You were with Derek! We thought he did something to you Lucy! Do you have any idea how scared we were?"

Lucy wanted to smile at how overprotective her boys were being over her, but decided it would only set them off even more.

"Derek's the killer!"

That statement made every emotion drop from her face. She knew that the previous night she said she wouldn't be surprised, but she kind of was.

She was alone in the woods with Derek and he never once made a move that he was going to hurt her. A little grip on her wrist, yes, but it didn't seem that he was going to hurt her. It only seemed like he was going to kiss her.

"Are we sure?"

Scott and Stiles nodded their heads frantically.

"Allison had her jacket back so I went to Derek's to confront him and I smelled a dead body and we went to the hospital and the scent was the same as the half of the dead girl that was found!" Scott told her all in one breath.

Lucy cocked an eye brow; she barely got any of that.

"So let me get this straight." She started. "Allison. Derek. Rotting flesh. Hospital. Dead girl. Derek?"

The boys nodded their heads again.

"Got it."

"What happened with you?" Stiles asked.

Lucy bit her bottom lip in contemplation. To lie, or not to lie.

She wasn't going to lie. She just wasn't going to tell.

"Nothing really. You know, the usual." Lucy told them with a shrug of her shoulders.

Scott and Stiles looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that there _was_ 'the usual' with you and Derek 'The Murderer' Hale." Scott said haughtily.

"What is the usual between you two anyways?" Stiles pondered.

"You know; he demands, I yell, then I try to storm away, and then he grabs, and then it gets all touchy feely to the point where, I feel like we're gonna jump each others bones. You know, the usual."

"WHAT!"

"Oh my god! Will you two relax?" Lucy begged. "Nothing happened, we barely even kissed. Stiles called just in the nick of time to snap me out of it."

Stiles looked proud of himself, while Scott just looked confused.

"How do you _barely_ kiss someone?" He asked her.

Lucy shot forward in her seat and grabbed Scott's face, pulling him close so that her lips were just a millimeter from his.

Scott pulled from her grasp and looked at her appalled.

"Lucy!"

"And that, my friends, is what happened." She told them, leaning back into her seat. "Now what is the plan?"

"We're gonna go and find the body." Stiles stated casually like going to dig up bodies was something the group of friends did on a regular basis.

…

As much as Lucy kicked and protested, she still found herself sitting outside of the Hale house with Scott and Stiles.

"I hate you guys!" She growled.

"You'll get over it." The two boys said at the same time, keeping a look out for when Derek would leave.

Lucy tapped her fingers on her knee, this was boring.

"He's never going to leave. I think we've realized that from sitting here the past hour. So can we just go!"

Scott's hand was suddenly slapped over her mouth, stopping her from talking any further.

The trio watched in silence as Derek stepped from the front door and made his way to his car, getting in and leaving.

Scott pulled his hand from Lucy's mouth and the teenage girl let out a sigh.

"Finally!"

Scott and Stiles grabbed the shovels from the back of Stiles' Jeep and the trio made their way, Scott in the lead, to where the body was buried.

Lucy held the flashlight, looking around at her surroundings as if someone would discover them.

"Will you guys hurry up!" Lucy hissed. "This is taking too long!"

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

"Then we get the hell out of here!" Stiles answered.

Lucy didn't think that was a very bright answer.

"And if he comes after us?" She questioned.

"I've got a plan for that."

"Stiles, your plans always suck!" Lucy told him rolling her eyes.

"Me and Scott run and split up and we leave you here, because Derek obviously wants you. And if we leave you here, then he won't bother coming after us." Stiles explained. "And if he does happen to leave you and come after us, he'll only catch one and whoever he does catch, well, that's too bad."

Lucy shook her head, rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"That's by far the best plan you've ever come up with." Scott said sarcastically.

"Can we stop bickering and just focus on digging! I don't want to be here longer than I need to be!" Lucy inquired exasperated.

"Well why don't you get down here and dig!"

"Stiles! Shut up and just keep digging!"

The boys dug for a few more minutes, Stiles throwing a shovel of dirt on Lucy once and after a few more shovel fulls of dirt, Stiles put a hand out to stop Scott from digging any further.

"We hit something." He told them, and Lucy came to the edge of the freshly dug hole and peeked over to see what they had found.

It was a sack with rope tied around it.

"Well, start untying." She whispered, waving her hand towards the unearthed finding.

Scott bent down and started to pick at the knots of the rope while Lucy aimed the flashlight at the sack with shaky hands.

"Hurry up!" Stiles demanded.

"I'm trying." Scott huffed. "Did he have to tie it in, like, 900 different knots?"

Lucy was getting antsy as she looked around for any sign that Derek was returning.

"Got it." Scott mumbled as he finally got the knots untied.

Lucy let out a yelp, dropping the flashlight from her grip, and tripped over her feet as she tried to back up, falling on her butt.

She wasn't the only one frightened because the boys screamed too and hurried to get out of the makeshift grave.

"It's a wolf!" Lucy stuttered with a shaky breath.

"I thought you said you could smell blood. As in human blood!" Stiles complained.

"I told you it smelled different." Scott answered with a shrug.

Lucy stood up and looked down at the wolf's head again.

Scott seeing the distraught look on his friend's face, stepped forward, gently putting a hand on her waist and started to lead her away.

"Come on," He told Lucy and Stiles. "We got to get out of here."

Once he had Lucy off to the side, he jumped back in the hole, calling out to Stiles to help him cover the wolf back up.

"Hey guys," Lucy said, grabbing the boys' attention. "What is that?"

A purple-blue flower had grabbed Lucy's attention, and once Stiles had seen it, he became enthralled with it too.

Stiles jumped from the hole, walking over and inspecting the plant, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?" Scott questioned, wanting Stiles to repeat himself.

"Wolfsbane. I think its wolfsbane."

Scott looked confused, so Lucy clarified.

"You mean like, werewolf repellant?"

"It's supposedly deadly to werewolves." Stiles further explained, questioning their knowledge on classic werewolf movies, but Scott didn't know anything. "You're so unprepared for this."

He ripped the flower up from the ground and found it attached to rope, following the trail it led as he pulled it, watching as it kept coming up from the ground in circles.

It made a spiral around the grave.

As Stiles pulled up the last of the rope, Lucy heard Scott take an intake of breath.

She stepped back over to the hole and let out a gasp.

"Stiles." Scott whispered out.

Where there once was a head of a wolf, in its place was the upper half of a dead girl.

"Guys, can we please just go home!" Lucy pleaded. "I don't want to be here anymore."

…

The next morning, Lucy, Scott and Stiles were sitting outside of the Hale house waiting for the police to arrive.

"I'm telling you," Stiles hissed. "We need to distract him! So Lucy goes in and keeps him occupied until the police get here. He'll run if he hears them."

"Why can't you go in and distract him!" Lucy asked perplexed.

"I think it's quite obvious!"

Scott and Lucy couldn't find out that reason, so Stiles pointed it out.

"You have…you know." Stiles said, motioning to her chest.

Lucy launched forward and punched Stiles in his shoulder.

"So just because I have boobs, they make me a good distraction!" She questioned, and Stiles nodded. "You are such a teenage boy!"

Lucy looked at Scott, hoping he would stick up for her.

"He's right Luce." Scott grumbled, making Lucy's hopeful expression fall. "You keep bumping into Derek and he seems to be _enamored_ with you. You can keep him occupied until the police get here."

She hardened her stare.

"Derek Hale is not in love with me! He just likes manhandling me and treating me like I'm a piece of property he owns."

Stiles gave her a hard shove, flickering his eyes to the house in shambles.

"Get in there!"

Lucy huffed, sending one last glare over her shoulder at the boys she considered her best friends, and stomped her way up onto the front porch and knocked on the door.

She looked back to see Scott and Stiles peeking out from the tree they were hiding behind, and tilted her head to the door, showing that he wasn't going to answer, but they only motioned for her to knock again.

Lucy knocked again, and still no one answered, but her breath caught in her throat as the door creaked open. Her eyes widened and she looked back at the boys again, they only motioned for her to go in.

'_Some best friends they are.'_ She grumbled inside of her head.

Lucy stepped over the threshold, trying to calm her hastily beating heart.

"Derek…?" She called out in as steady as a voice she could muster. "Derek?"

The door slammed shut from behind her and she whipped around, spotting the man she was sent in to distract.

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as Derek's steely eyes scrutinized her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

That seemed to be how the start of all their conversations started.

"I…I wanted to…I wanted to see you." Lucy stuttered out. "I didn't like how we left things yesterday."

Derek could hear the gulp she made as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"And what wasn't to like about it?"

Now she was stuck.

'Think. Think.' She thought to herself, scrambling to find something to say.

They almost kissed. That was how they left things yesterday. They almost kissed before Stiles called and interrupted. They were completely absorbed in each other.

"Why did you want to know if Stiles was my boyfriend?" She finally said, remembering the possessive look in his eyes as he asked her that question.

She could see his jaw clench when she said Stiles name.

Derek started stepping towards her and that caused Lucy to back up until she hit the stairs and she had no where else to go.

"Morbid curiosity." He told her, but that wasn't the truth.

He could feel a growl forming in his throat as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, yet again. Derek could imagine her bottom lip between _his _teeth. He could see it playing out in his head.

"That's not why you came here today Lucy, is it?"

'_Oh crap! He caught us!'_

"You want to finish what was interrupted yesterday, that's why you're here."

"You're right." She agreed. "That is why I'm here."

You could see it in Derek's eyes that he didn't expect her to say that.

Lucy stepped closer to him and ran a finger down his chest, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

She was sent in here to distract, and distract she was going to do.

"Do you feel it?" She questioned.. "This spark between us?"

Derek was falling right into her trap.

"Every time we're around each other, I feel this fire." She whispered with a husky voice. "And I'm gonna take a guess that you feel it too."

Derek closed his eyes and took a step back, putting more distance between them. He couldn't do it.

He couldn't risk caring about her, because with his luck, she'd be ripped away from him and he would lose her forever. Just like he lost his family.

But here she was, standing before him like the ultimate seductress.

And he needed this. He needed to feel her. For real this time, not just in some dream.

"Fuck it."

Lucy wasn't expecting what happened next.

Derek marched the three steps, closing the distance between them and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly against him and bringing one hand to grip the side of her face.

And then, his lips crashed down upon her own in a searing kiss.

Yep. Lucy definitely wasn't expecting this.

She was shocked for a moment before she returned the kiss just as urgently as he was.

Her body felt about ready to explode.

Her hands trailed up Derek's chest, leaving a burning trail in their wake until they came to hold his face between them.

And dread soon started to fill her. Regret.

The police were coming to get him. She was going to be his downfall.

But it soon dissipated and she pulled her lips from Derek's.

Her lips bruised and swollen at the force of the kiss.

He was a murderer.

She just shared a kiss with a killer.

Derek looked at her confused at why she pulled away. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to make eye contact.

He lifted his hand to grab her chin and make her look at him.

And she did it again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Derek rubbed his thumb across her, making her release it.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He questioned, her could hear her heart beat thundering like mad.

Lucy couldn't contain it anymore.

"I know what you did." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "I know you killed that girl."

"Lucy, it's not what you think-"

Derek was about to continue further but his ears perked up when he heard cars pulling up outside the house.

"Lucy, what did you do?"

But she didn't get a chance to respond and she stared up at him, her green eyes wide and glassy.

A harsh knock sounded on the front door.

"Beacon Hills Police. Open up."

Another knock came and Derek stared down at her, an emotion she'd never seen marring his features.

The door suddenly flung open and police officers swarmed in, their guns drawn.

"Derek Hale, you're under arrest for murder."

Lucy watched as two officers came and pulled Derek's arms behind his back, handcuffing him.

Their green eyes were locked on each others the entire time.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, walking around him and towards the door, only to stop when she bumped into the chest of Sheriff Stilinksi.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinksi asked, his eyes scanning her over for any sign that she was hurt.

When he saw that she was fine and only a bit shaken, he put a hand on the back of her neck and led her from the house.

"Go back to Stiles and Scott, because I'm sure they're out there behind the trees watching us right now. So you get them, and you go home." He told her.

Lucy ran over to where Scott and Stiles were lurking around and Scott opened his arms where Lucy wrapped herself in, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

Lucy only nodded.

"What happened in there?" Stiles asked her.

"Nothing, I just did what you told me to do."

She pulled from Scott's arms and turned back to face the house, watching as the officers walked Derek out of the house and towards the police cruiser.

Derek could sense her stare and he tilted his head to look at her, their eyes locking. Until he shifted his gaze to Scott and he sent the teenage boy a sly smirk.

The officer forced him into the backseat and Derek's gaze returned to Lucy's who had to look away at the intensity of it.

Scott grabbed her hand, giving a soft squeeze, attempting to calm her down. Both of the teenagers not noticing the murderous look in Derek's eyes as he watched.

Lucy was pulled from her guilt when she took notice to Stiles slinking away from them and towards the cruiser where Derek was in.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" She hissed.

But Stiles didn't pay her no mind as he slipped into the front passenger's seat.

Scott and Stiles could see the way that Derek was staring at Lucy, and they didn't like it one bit. Derek looked at her as if she were the reason for his existence, his reason for breathing.

"Will you stop looking at her like that!" Stiles hissed.

Derek's head snapped to look at him.

"I'm not scared of you." Derek's eyes narrowed at him and Stiles quickly changed his opinion. "Okay, so maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I wanna know something. The girl you killed…she was a werewolf. She was a different kind. Wasn't she?"

Derek just continued to look at Stiles with hard eyes.

"I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that." Stiles explained. "Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when its your friend who's the problem?" Derek questioned, finally speaking. "When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh? Keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can."

Derek leaned closer.

"And trust me…you'll want to."

Stiles went to say something but Derek cut him off.

"Keep him away from Lucy!" He growled, looking out the window and he saw her leaning up against Scott, a tired expression on her face.

"You're gonna learn something sooner or later." Stiles informed him. "_You_ don't control Lucy. _She_ controls you."

Scott and Lucy watched as Sheriff Stilinksi tore open the police cruiser's door and ripped Stiles out. Lucy had to let out a chuckle as she saw the father disciplining his son.

"Come on, let's wait in the Jeep." Scott told her, opening the door and helping her inside.

Before she was out of sight from Derek, the duo shared one last look.

…

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott voiced frustrated.

He was tapping away on his phone looking for any information he could find as Lucy rested her chin on his shoulder, reading what was displayed.

"Just keep looking." Stiles ordered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're better at this research stuff Stiles." Lucy started. "You can look when we get back to your house. You'll probably be able to find something."

"Maybe it's like, a ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf." Stiles started to toss some ideas around. "Or maybe it's like a special skill. Something you have to learn."

"Why would Derek do that if he killed the girl?" Lucy asked, leaning back in her seat and starting to believe that Derek didn't have anything to do with her death. "Why give her that consideration? Hmm?"

"Well, let's put all that on my to-do list." Scott muttered. "Underneath figuring out how the hell I'm going to play in this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles pondered aloud.

"Stiles can we stop?" Lucy muttered, rubbing her temples.

She was beginning to get a headache.

"I'm just saying, maybe werewol—"

"Stop it!" Scott blew up.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked obliviously.

"Stop it! Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!"

Lucy put a hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him down but he pulled away.

"Scott…"

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No!" Scott yelled. "No, I'm not! I'm _so_ far from being okay!"

"Scott, sooner or later…you're gonna have to accept this." Lucy told him softly.

Lucy looked at Scott concerned as he started to wheeze.

"I can't." He choked out.

"Stiles, pull over!" Lucy order but he didn't listen.

"You're going to have to Scott!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No, I can't breathe." Scott growled out and his hand slammed up to the roof of the Jeep.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Stiles repeated, as he regained control of the swerving car.

"Stiles! **Pull over**!" Lucy demanded.

"Pull over!" Scott agreed.

Stiles looked to Scott confused.

"What? Why? What's happening?"

Scott ignored his question and started to ruffle through Stiles' bag and he found the rope of wolfsbane, pulling it from the bag.

"Stiles!" Lucy cried out wide eyed. "You kept it!"

"What was I supposed to do with it!"

Lucy started to panic as she heard Scott let out a growl and watched as he started to wolf out, turning his golden-yellow colored eyes to glare at Stiles.

"Stop the car!" Scott shouted and the boy driving slammed down on the brakes, causing Lucy to lurch forward and crash into the front of the Jeep.

Stiles grabbed the bag and jumped from the Jeep, tossing it away into the trees as far as he could.

Lucy was so focused on Stiles that she didn't notice Scott was gone until she turned back.

"Stiles! He's gone."

Stiles climbed back in the Jeep and they both looked around the surrounding area, hoping to spot him.

"We need to find him!"

He whipped out his phone and called dispatch, and Lucy had to quirk a brow as he hung up and threw the phone angrily.

"How often do you call dispatch?" She questioned, remembering the lady's words.

"That's not important." He muttered.

The two drove around for a while, looking for Scott, but they came up empty.

"We need to go and get ready for the game; you have clothes at my house. And we can only hope that Scott shows up." Stiles told her as he went on route to his house.

…

Stiles went out to the field and left Lucy to scan the bleachers, looking for a space to sit.

"Lucy!" She heard someone yell, and she turned to see Allison waving her hands around, trying to grab her attention.

Lucy gave a smile but it soon fell as she saw who was sitting next to her. Mr. Argent.

"Hey." She said as she made her way to Allison.

"Lucy." Mr. Argent greeted with a nod of his head.

She sat down beside Allison and the trio watched as the players stormed the field and the game began.

"So Lacrosse is big in this town?" Mr. Argent asked.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's all the rage."

Lucy let out a relieved sigh when she saw Sheriff Stilinksi at the bottom of the bleachers and she yelled for him to join her. As much as she adored Allison, her father was a completely different subject.

"Hey peanut." Sheriff Stilinksi greeted as he sat down next to her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Hi." She told him smiling widely.

"So are you gonna tell me what you were doing with Derek Hale today?"

Lucy choked on the breath she was drawing into her lungs.

That question caught Mr. Argent's attention as he listened in and waited to hear her answer.

"You already know." She stuttered.

"I know you were there with Stiles and Scott watching him get arrested, but that doesn't explain what you were doing inside the house with him. He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"What? No! And besides, do I look like a psycho girlfriend who would have her boyfriend arrested?" She inquired, raising a perfect brow.

"I'm just asking," Sheriff Stilinksi said putting his hands up in defense. "You seemed pretty upset when we got there."

"It was _nothing_. Can we get back to watching the game now?"

They watched the game and Lucy prayed that Scott wouldn't shift on the field, especially with Allison's father in the stands.

That would be really bad.

Scott wasn't playing too well at first. But that was only because no one on his team would pass him the ball. And when he finally did get it, he just **went** for it. He threw the ball at the goal as he reached the net and it flew right past the goalie.

Lucy jumped to her feet, as did the rest of the fans and cheered for her best friend.

Sheriff Stilinksi's phone started to ring, and he excused himself from the ruckus right when Scott received the ball again, taking a shot at the net. The ball went right through the goalie's stick's net.

While everyone got up and cheered for Scott this time, Lucy stayed sitting.

"Hooollllyyyy shit." She muttered.

This was what wasn't supposed to happen.

Lucy got up and started to make her way down the bleachers, not bothering to even say goodbye to Allison. She needed to make it to Stiles and they needed to calm Scott down. She shoved through the people who were trying to disperse and looked out to the field to where Scott was still standing.

Lucy could see his eyes glowing golden-yellow.

By the time she reached the field, Scott was already gone and when she turned to go find Stiles, a pair of green eyes met hers, boring into her own.

Lucy slowly walked towards him; you could feel the uncertainty pouring off of her.

"You're out." She whispered once she stood in front of him. "How are you out?"

"Because I didn't kill that girl." He told her, staring down at her with hard eyes.

"Then why was she buried outside of your house! If you didn't kill her than why was she there?"

That was what she didn't understand.

"Because that girl was my sister!" Derek roared. "I wouldn't have killed my sister."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to stay; she couldn't find words with how intensely Derek's green eyes were looking at her.

So all she did was step away from him, nodding her head.

"Lucy—-" He whispered stepping towards her.

"No." She interrupted. "Derek…don't…don't say anything. I…I have to go. Stiles is my ride home."

She turned and ran across the field, bumping into Jackson along the way and muttering a quick apology.

Lucy pushed through the hoards of people that were around the school and made her way inside the boys' locker room.

"Hey guys," She greeted once she found her friends.

"She kissed me."

Lucy looked at Stiles for further explanation.

"Allison kissed him. But that's not important right now. What's important is that—-"

"Derek's out. I know."

"Yeah, he didn't kill that girl. It was—-"

"I know. It was his sister." Lucy interrupted again.

"Will you let me talk!" Stiles exclaimed. "It was an animal that attacked her, not a human. That's why he was let out. And how do you already know all this stuff?"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I saw him outside. Now can we go home?" She grumbled.

…

It was back to school tomorrow and Lucy just wanted a good night's sleep.

No thoughts. No dreams. She just wanted no Derek. Period.

But fate had other plans in mind as she closed her eyes and her head it the pillow.

_Lucy was running through the forest on the same trail she always ran. She suddenly veered off and her run turned into a walk._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_She spun around and came face to face with Derek. _

"_What else would I be doing out here?" She teased. "I was looking for you."_

_Lucy wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled his head down so that their lips could meet. Derek gave her a rough kiss before pulling away._

"_It's dangerous out here." He scolded. "Now what should I do with you until you learn to listen to me?"_

_His stare was filled with lust. Lucy's with desire._

_She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and rubbed her hands down his chest, stepping as close to him as she could get. _

_She stood on her toes, bringing her mouth to his ear. Derek could feel her warm breath fanning against the shell of it and he let out a throaty growl as she pulled his earlobe between his teeth, gently biting down._

"_Maybe you should teach me a lesson." Lucy purred._

_With werewolf speed, Derek had Lucy's legs wrapped around his waist and he slammed her back against a tree, eliciting a loud groan from her._

_It soon turned into a soft moan as Derek's lips attached to her throat, gently sucking on the smooth flesh._

Lucy was pulled from her dream, a glazed look came to her eyes as someone softly called her name.

'_Lucy…Lucy…come to me.'_

She smiled softly as she untangled herself from her blankets and threw her legs over the edge of her bed, shuttering as her bare feet made contact with the chilled hardwood floor.

'_Come to me…follow my voice…'_

She made her way down the stairs and out into the night, the cool air nipping at her bare legs.

Lucy looked around her, waiting to hear him again, waiting to see which way to go.

'_My sweet, sweet girl…come to me…'_

She stepped into the trees, the dirt coming up between her toes. She didn't feel the pain of the small rocks and pointy branches that she was walking over. She was only focused on one thing.

'_You're so close.'_

Lucy glanced around her and caught sight of him off in the distance.

"I'm here." She whispered as she got closer to him.

The man stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with a finger, staring into her eyes, pulling her in even deeper.

"You are…so beautiful. I can see what _he_ sees in you." He whispered, leaning down and brushing his nose against her cheek bone.

Lucy was captivated by him. He had her under his spell.

"You're going to send a message for me."

"What do you want me to say?"

He gave her a smirk before shaking his head.

"This is the message."

His eyes flashed red and Lucy was filled with terror.

The next thing she saw was black.

* * *

**A/N: **

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I'll try to have the next one out as quickly as possible. And apologies for any errors I seemed to have over looked.

How fricking epic is this season of Teen Wolf so far? LOVE ITTTT! And I swear Allison's mom is a mental case and belongs in a sanatorium. And poor Sheriff Stilinksi **:( **And I'm starting to think it's Gerard that's controlling Jackson. Anyone else**? **Because he's always acting suspicious! I already have ideas stirring for season 2 chapters!

So do you think that Derek was kind of out of character in the beginning and when she was sent in for distraction? I kind of wanted them to have a 'moment', but I don't know how well that turned out.

And how do you guys feel about Lucy and Derek dreaming about their future together? Like what they imagine it would be like in the years to come? I don't know what I have planned for the rest of the dreams but I was thinking about putting that in there? What do you think? Yay or nay?

And in no way, do I want Derek to become like, some love sick pansy because I could never imagine him being like that at all. I still want him to be a hard ass and have the rough and tough exterior/interior but at the same time have that soft spot for Lucy. Does that make sense?

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pack Mentality Pt 1

**A/N:**

Seriously! 70 reviews and only 5 chapters! You guys are amaaaazinggggg! Keep it up, and I'm sooo ecstatic that you guys are enjoying this story :) It definitely makes it worth writing!

And sorry for the delay, I totally didn't think out about the whole Peter thing so I had to come up with an idea and I hope you guys like it :/

* * *

Derek lay tangled in the blankets at two a.m., staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts were running through his mind.

The main thought was of the girl who was weaseling her way into the cracks of his stone heart. That one kiss changed everything. Lucy. That's who was running through his mind on repeat. Her eyes, they were so intense yet so full of life. And that was something he couldn't give her.

The life he lived as a werewolf was too dangerous. It was too dangerous for her to be with him. Too dangerous for her to be a part of him. He had to be on guard at all times. There were hunters out there at all turns. And Lucy was something that could be used against him.

He would never be able to forgive himself. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of him. She was far too innocent for that.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut at that thought, trying to shake the image from his head.

A breeze blew in from the destroyed window and it carried a scent with it. It was a scent that Derek knew all too well.

Lucy.

With werewolf speed, Derek was out of the window and running through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over fallen branches.

And then, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart tightened painfully in his chest as the sight before him and a lump formed in his throat.

Lucy was lying on the forest floor, her shirt drenched in blood, hair spread around her like a halo.

"Lucy," Derek whispered rushing toward her and falling to his knees.

He reached out and lifted her to his chest. Her skin was ice cold and she was shivering.

Derek needed to get her warm before she froze to death, so he picked her up in his arms and ran as quickly as he could back to the house.

Once he reached the house, he carried Lucy up the stairs and into the bathroom, gently placing her on the floor. Derek turned on the faucet, and grabbed some towels to clean her up with.

Kneeling down next to his mate, he tore her shirt open, leaving her lying before him in only her underwear. He didn't even look at her naked upper half; he was only concerned with making sure Lucy would be alright.

"C'mon Luce," Derek muttered. "Stay with me baby."

He grabbed a towel and ran it under the water, and once it was soaked through, he brought it to Lucy's bloody wound. He couldn't tell what it was yet as he slowly began to wipe the blood from her trim body.

Lucy whimpered as she felt the stinging sensation one got when water hit an open wound and Derek shhh'd her in a soothing way, pressing a kiss to her brow.

He was alone with her. No one would see the weakness he was portraying right now for this one girl.

Wetting another towel, Derek cleaned off the rest of the blood from her body, and his own blood ran cold when he saw the wound marring part of her stomach and side.

A spiral.

And Derek knew what that meant.

It was a message to him.

The alpha wanted Lucy for himself, and he would stop at nothing to get her.

This was why Derek didn't want to care, because she could be taken away from him.

He cleaned up the dirty towels and went into a cabinet, grabbing something to clean and cover the wound with. He was thankful that it wasn't deep, it wouldn't need stitches.

Lucy was completely knocked out now. She didn't even wince when Derek poured the peroxide over her open cut.

Once he had it covered, he lifted her into his arms, carrying into the bedroom he used and laid her gently on the mattress. Now he had to warm her up.

He quickly grabbed on of his long sleeved shirts and pulled it over her head, guiding her arms through the holes and once it was on her, he climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over them.

Derek tugged her until she was flush against his chest, tangling his legs with her, and resting his chin on her head, careful not to touch her wound and cause her any more pain than she was already feeling.

They fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

Derek held her close, hoping that his body would radiate enough heat to warm her up. He tightened his muscular arm around her shoulders and brought his hand up, brushing his calloused fingertips along her sharp cheekbone.

"Derek," Lucy murmured.

The wolf didn't know if she was dreaming of him, or if she really knew he was there. He wished he could freeze this moment in time as he lifted his head just a little to stare down at her serene face. That they could just lay like this forever with no care of the outside world.

But Derek did have a care. He had to do whatever it took to make sure that Lucy would not be taken away from him. Not by a hunter, and definitely not by the alpha.

He repeated it time and time again in his mind. Lucy was his. She may not have known it yet, but she would soon. And he'd make sure that the alpha knew he wasn't letting her go.

"You're mine." He whispered against the crown of her head, his lips brushing where his words had just touched. "You'll always be mine."

Lucy's warm breath fanned over his bare, muscular chest and it caused Derek's skin to break out in goose bumps.

He knew that come morning, or whenever she woke up, that things would go back to the way they had previously been, they _had_ to. But for right now, he would just cherish the feeling, a feeling that he hoped he would never have had again.

And so, for the next few hours, Derek just held Lucy close, memorizing every line and feature that made up her face.

Her defined cheekbones.

Her chiseled jaw line that was always sharp but was now slackened as she slept peacefully.

Those olive green eyes that were hidden under her thin lids that he so desperately wanted to stare into.

Her plump pink lips that were parted as she breathed out warm air. The same lips that were on his just this morning. He could still feel them moving against his own.

Lucy had him under her spell, she had him reeled in so tight, that he was helpless. There was nothing he could do to pull away. And the teenage girl didn't even know it. He was hers. Whole-heartedly hers. Just as she was his.

For the rest of his life.

…

"So you haven't spoken to Lucy this morning?" Stiles questioned as he and Scott were walking down the school's sidewalk.

"Stiles, she probably just went for an early morning run and forgot to text you." Scott told him, trying to calm his nerves. He was worried too. This wasn't like Lucy.

"I know but I pick her up every morning and she wasn't there! And she didn't go for a run because her running shoes were thrown in the corner of her room."

"She'll be here! And this is Lucy we're talking about. She knows how to handle herself. I'm sure she'll call soon or we'll see her in first period." Scott reassured.

Stiles nodded his head. But he was still concerned.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So this dream you had. You killed Allison?" Stiles asked bluntly as he and Scott walked into the school.

"I don't know." Scott answered, grabbing the straps of his back pack. "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles exclaimed, waving one of his hands around. "It usually ends a little differently."

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles told him. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow." Scott rolled his eyes softly, gripping his backpack as he walked down the hallway. "Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No. Of course not." Stiles disagreed but then changed his tune when he received a look from Scott. "Yeah. That's totally it."

Scott looked crestfallen and Stiles started talking again to try and cheer him up.

"Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. It's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott suggested.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles yelled, reaching out and smacking Scott upside the head, looking at him in disbelief. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know. But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real." Scott's gaze was on the ground.

"How real?" Stiles grumbled.

"Like it actually happened." Scott sighed, pushing open the door and walking out into the back parking lot. The two boys stood there in shock as they looked on at the bus. The back emergency door was hanging by the hinges, and blood was everywhere.

"I think it did." Stiles spoke, turning his head to look at Scott.

…

_Lucy was standing by the window, leaning up against its sill and looking up at the moon. In just a few days time, it would be full._

"_What are you doing up?" _

_Lucy soon felt thick arms wrap around her waist from behind and she leaned back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as a lazy smile took over her face._

"_I couldn't sleep." She murmured. _

_Derek chuckled and pressed a kiss to the skin just behind her ear; right where the mark that showed she was his stood out proudly._

"_You can never sleep."_

_Lucy turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, pressing her own kiss to his bare chest, before looking up at him, a sultry look in her eyes and quirking her brow._

"_Well," She began to suggest. "Why don't you put me to bed?"_

_Derek smirked and ran his hands over her round butt before he reached the back of her thighs and he lifted her into his arms, her long legs wrapping around his waist._

_Lucy brought her lips down until they met his and she gave him a long, soft kiss. _

_He playfully nipped at her bottom lip causing her to erupt in giggles which only got louder as he tossed her down onto their bed, her body bouncing slightly but it was stilled when Derek jumped on top of her, bringing his mouth down upon her own. _

_Lucy's hands came up to cup his cheeks and Derek pulled away, staring down at her. She had never seen such love and devotion in his eyes. _

"_You really have no idea just how much I love you." He whispered to her sincerely. _

_And then before Lucy could stop herself, her one major insecurity came pouring from her lips._

"_But in the end, you'll leave. They always do."_

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she let out a whimper at the pain she felt.

"Easy."

Lucy twisted around grimacing and looked at Derek who was leaning in the door frame.

He knew that Lucy would be up soon, so he got up, not wanting her to wake up and see him in bed with her, so he just stood by, watching and waiting.

She threw the blankets off of her and looked down at her body, seeing she was only in his shirt. She knew it was his because of the way it smelled.

Lucy gently lifted the shirt until she could see the bloody gauze on her side and stomach.

"What the hell happened to me?" She exclaimed, teary eyed from the throbbing pain. "Why am I here?"

Derek stepped forward, twisting off the cap of the bottle of water in his hand and holding it out for her.

"I was hoping _you_ could tell me what happened."

Maybe she could tell him who the alpha was.

Lucy grabbed the bottle wincing slightly at the stretch and brought it to her mouth, and even though the water was warm, it eased her dry mouth.

Once her thirst was replenished, she handed the bottle back to Derek, his gaze on her still intense.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged panicked with a shake of her head. "I went to bed and…and I remember dreaming of—"

Lucy stopped herself short. She didn't want Derek to know that she dreamt about him.

"And then I'm here." She continued, before looking confused. "Why _am_ I here?"

Derek had some idea of what happened. He just didn't know how the alpha had gotten Lucy out of her house and into the woods.

"I found you in the woods, you were unconscious and bloody and cold. So I brought you here to clean you up and put you in bed so you could get warm."

Derek's eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. He sounded like he would rather be anywhere else but where he was standing.

Lucy nodded and started to lift herself from the bed, trying to ignore the pain.

"I need to go home. I have school." She muttered. "I'm already late as it is."

Her feet hit the cold floor and she remembered she was pant less and barefoot.

Derek seemed to already know what was going to come from her lips and he spoke before she did.

"I'll take you home."

Derek went to leave the room before he turned back around, stepping further into the room and grabbing a pair of socks and boxers, handing them over to her.

"I'll be outside at the car."

He walked from the room and Lucy stood still for a few moments.

'_Well at least he's nice enough to give me some clothes_.' She thought as she bent over, slipping her feet into the leg holes and sliding the boxers up her legs until the band rested on her hips.

Her thoughts were running haywire as she slipped the socks on her feet and padded down the hall.

Lucy's green eyes took in the damage of the Hale house; half of the second floor was missing. She didn't understand how Derek could stay here. She didn't even understand how anyone could do this to innocent people.

She made it to the stairs and walked slowly down them, her hand resting lightly on her side as if that would ease the ache.

When she got outside, Derek was leaning up against his car waiting for her. He opened the door, and grabbed her hand, helping her into the passenger seat and when he realized what he was doing, he snapped back like a child would when touching a hot burner.

"Okay…" Lucy murmured awkwardly. "Thanks."

Derek's jaw clenched and he slammed her door shut, going around to the driver's side and getting in.

The ten minute drive to Lucy's house was in an uncomfortable silence. The teenage girl just sat back, looking out the window and watching the scenery blur by.

Derek pulled into Lucy's driveway and shut off the car.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered. "You could have just left me there but you didn't."

Derek didn't say anything; he only nodded, looking straight ahead.

"I should go inside, I need to clean up and go to school."

Lucy opened the door and went to step out of the car until Derek's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and stopping her from moving any further.

"Do you need a ride?"

A small smile began to play at Lucy's lips.

"No," She answered, with a small shake of her head. "But thanks for the offer."

She climbed out of the car, and caught sight of the nosy old lady next door, peeking through her window and chuckled. She probably thought that what she saw was totally different than what it actually was.

Before she closed the car door, she turned back to Derek, giving him a smile.

"Thank you…again."

…

Lucy pulled into the school parking lot, quickly finding a place to park and got out of her car, stomping her way into the school.

One thing going through her mind.

It wasn't an accident.

Someone had intentionally hurt her.

After Derek had dropped her off, she had stripped from his clothes, not even concerned with the fact that he had seen her naked because as soon as she eased off the taped gauze from her wound, she couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Derek had to have known more than he let on. And she was determined to find out.

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch and Lucy tried to sidestep the hoards of students. She needed to find Stiles and Scott.

Lucy sauntered into the lunch room, catching sight of her boys at their normal table and hurried over to them, falling into the seat next to Stiles.

"Where have you been?" Both boys exclaimed at the same time.

She shook he head, mumbling something about how it wasn't important.

"What's going on?" She questioned. "People are talking about a bus and some dead/not dead guy?"

"Scott had a dream that he attacked Allison." Stiles explained. "Only it wasn't a dream and it wasn't Allison he attacked."

Scott looked confused for a moment, sniffing the air.

"You're bleeding." He told Lucy, and his and Stiles' brown eyes began scrutinizing her appearance.

The teenage girl looked down, checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding through her shirt before looking back up at the boys, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Just a little accident. I'm fine. I'll explain everything later." She promised. "But first you tell me what happened. I seemed to have missed out on a lot."

"I had a dream last night that I attacked Allison and we came to school and there the bus was, it was all bloody and then we were in class, and they were putting a guy in an ambulance. I did that Lucy! I hurt someone!" Scott rambled.

"Scott," Lucy cooed. "Calm down. This is _you_ we're talking about. You're a measly, little puppy. You're not capable of hurting someone."

"And besides, dreams aren't memories." Stiles cut in.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott exclaimed quietly. "Something happened last night, I just can't remember what."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you and me both." She muttered under her breath, forgetting that Scott could hear her.

"What happened with you last night?" He questioned.

"Can we just focus on you right now?" She begged. "Please?"

"You know we're gonna make you tell us later, right?" Stiles voiced.

Lucy nodded.

"And I will." She agreed. "Once I have all the answers myself."

The boys seemed to be fine with her answer because not a second later, they went back to discussing Scott's predicament.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questioned Scott, just as Lucy reached onto his lunch tray and grabbed his orange.

Her interest perked up when she heard Derek's name. He couldn't have been involved with what had happened with Scott, because, as far as she was concerned, he was with her the whole night.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control. While I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

Scott was frantic. That much the girl could see.

"You don't know that Scott." Lucy said, hoping to calm him down some.

"I don't not know it." Scott countered.

"Did you pass English?"

But the two boys just ignored her as she started peeling the orange in her hand.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott decided.

"You guys are going on a date?" Lucy asked. "Since when?"

Stiles looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Where have you been?" He questioned rhetorically before turning back to Scott. "No, you're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life."

Lucy nodded her head rapidly as she shoved a piece of orange into her mouth.

"I completely agree! We'll figure it out pumpkin."

"Figure what out?"

Lucy looked up to see Lydia sitting down across from her, leaving Stiles flabbergasted.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott answered, coming up with something from the top of his head.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed but her was ignored as Lydia looked at Lucy, leaving the boys to have their own hushed discussion.

"And where have you been all morning?" Lydia asked her friend.

"Slept in late." Lucy responded not missing a beat. "I had a rough night."

"With a guy?" Lydia questioned, smirking haughtily.

Lucy's green eyes widened as the red head looked at her expectantly.

"I…I guess you could say that."

She was thankful when Danny sat down next to her and pulled Lydia's attention from her. All she wanted was a peaceful lunch, but apparently she wasn't going to get that as the table soon filled up with numerous other people.

Jackson being one of them.

"Ugghhh…." Lucy moaned, dropping her head down onto the table and trying to ignore the words flying around her.

Maybe coming to school was a bad idea. Her body ached. And now her head was starting to hurt too.

Lydia swiftly redirected the conversation of what happened to the man in the bus to a different topic. She invited her and Jackson to go on Scott and Allison's date.

Lucy lifted her head and gave Scott an incredulous look when he said he was good at bowling.

Before she could say anything, she brought a hand to her mouth, and pushed back the chair she was in. Lucy winced as she could feel the lightly scabbed over wound rip open and she rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving Scott and Stiles to glance worriedly at each other.

Lucy hurried to the bathroom, throwing open a stall door and falling to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She dry heaved for a moment before she picked herself up off the floor, walking over to the sink and turning the faucet on, cupping her hand to capture some water to rinse her mouth out with.

Looking in the mirror, Lucy looked at her exhausted reflection. When she got home, she needed to sleep.

She rifled through her bag, pulling out a stick of gum and popping it into her mouth then grabbing a tube of lip gloss, applying a dab to her plump lips and smoothing it on.

Throwing the tube back into her bag, Lucy sucked in a deep breath, trying to relax.

It was her _friend_ that was bitten by a werewolf. Not her. She didn't realize that it would affect her this much. But it did. And Scott was her best friend; she would stand by him no matter what.

"Just worry about Scott right now." She whispered to herself. "Keep yourself distracted with his problems."

Once she felt like she had everything under control, she left the bathroom, bumping into Scott and Stiles on the way out.

"What are you guys doing standing around outside the girls' bathroom?"

"We were worried about you!" Scott said like it was the most obvious thing. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded, but Stiles could see that there was something wrong.

"I just felt sick." She cut in before he could speak. "I needed a minute to myself."

Stiles gave her a look as if to say he was watching her and Lucy spoke again, trying to get him on another topic.

"So Scott McCall." She drawled. "When did you become so….**great** at bowling?"

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I know! I'm such an idiot."

"God," Stiles voiced exasperated. "It was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first, it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of no where comes that phrase."

Lucy chuckled tiredly at the boys.

"Hanging out," Scott muttered bothered.

"Is 'the phrase really all that bad?" Lucy questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Yes!" Stiles yelled. "You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death."

"Hey!" Lucy shouted appalled. "What the hell am I?"

"You don't count." Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

"We've seen you in diapers. You're our own personal 'hot girl'! No one else's." Stiles told her before continuing his rant. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening?" Scott cried out. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles muttered off topic.

Before Lucy could voice her opinion Scott began rambling again. The two boys were having both entirely different conversations.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out!"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles pondered.

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me and now…"

Lucy smacked both boys on the back of their heads.

"You're gonna be late for work." She told Scott who ran down the hall, Stiles yelling after him.

"Wait—Scott! You didn't answer my question. Am I attractive to gay guy…" Stiles turned back to Lucy. "He didn't answer my question. Will you answer my question?"

Lucy gave a small laugh before bringing her hands up to smooth down the collar of Stiles shirt in a motherly way.

"Pumpkin." She started, with a teasing twinkle gleaming in her green eyes. "You'll never attract a guy with the way you're dressed. But if you're that hung up on it, you should just ask Danny yourself."

Stiles huffed and turned, walking down the hall and lifting a hand to wave goodbye to her.

Lucy's bell like laughter rang through the hall as she turned on her heel and left the school, walking over to her car and climbed in, driving away.

…

Later that night, Lucy was at the practically empty supermarket, skimming through the hygiene aisle for peroxide and more gauze to clean and cover her wound with. She had used all she had at home and needed to restock.

Even in her wedges, she couldn't quite reach the peroxide on the top shelf.

She almost stumbled back when a hand reached up from behind her, grabbing the bottle, but an arm circled around her waist keeping her upright.

Lucy turned in the person's arms and gave an awkward laugh when she saw who it was.

"Pete….hi."

The older man gave her a wide smile, handing her the peroxide.

"Lucy, it's good to see you again."

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too. Thanks, for this." She told him raising the brown bottle.

Her green eyes glanced around as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well…I should get going. I've got everything I need."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Peter asked, smelling the air inconspicuously.

The teenage girl reeked of his nephew. But that would all change soon.

"Oh…no that's fine. Thank you though."

Lucy wanted to get out of there as fast as possible so she slowly started backing away.

Peter raised his hand and waved goodbye to her, before calling out to her.

"Lucy," He yelled softly, causing the girl to turn around and look at him.

Peter pointed to her shirt and Lucy looked down, seeing her blood soaking through the cream colored fabric.

When she looked back up, Pete was gone.

…

Lucy walked from the elevator, following the route to her car. Only a few cars were scattered around the parking garage.

When she reached her car, she tossed the bag into the back seat, slamming the door shut and opening the driver's door.

Before she got in however, she stopped, feeling as if someone was watching her.

Lucy looked around the parking garage, and not seeing anything, climbing into her car and shoved the key into the ignition, pulling out and leaving without so much as a second thought.

When her car was gone from view, Peter stepped out from the shadows, his eyes glowing red.

"You will be mine Lucy Connors. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

Kind of a choppy, I know. And there's not too much action in this one, it's kind of a filler. I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written, but I hope you still enjoy it and I'll try to make the next one better :)

Is this too much in the beginning with Derek? I don't want him to just jump right in with Lucy because I don't think that's how Derek would be. I want him to struggle with his feelings for her; I want him to try to hold back at wanting to be with her because he doesn't want to hurt again if he lost her.

So it's gonna be like an inner battle/turmoil for the both of them, because I don't want Lucy to jump right in either because she's been abandoned by her mother and semi-abandoned by her father so she's antsy to let anyone in because she doesn't want them to leave in the end.

And besides, she was sleeping so she didn't really see that 'weakness' that Derek was portraying when he took care of her. So when they're by themselves, they'll definitely be open to their feelings, they'll just try to hide it when they're together or out in public. For now at least. Does that make sense?

And I know that the spiral means revenge, so it's like, Peter is vengeful because he wanted/wants Lucy as his mate but she was/is already claimed by Derek; kind of like he should have had first dibs.

And that's the end of a reaaaallyyyyy long author's note :) Sorry!

**Thoughts or opinions? Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pack Mentality Pt 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my reviewers :)

* * *

Lucy was lying in bed later that night; her wound was cleaned again and recovered. Her green eyes were locked on the ceiling and her brows were furrowed in confusion; she was wracking her brain trying to remember the other night.

**Red eyes.**

Lucy shot out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants and her boots, she rushed down the stairs, grabbing her keys from the dish on the table in the foyer and she flew out the door, hurrying to her car.

And ten minutes later, she found herself parked outside of Derek's house.

"Hi Derek," Lucy practiced. "I remembered something."

'No…no….no.' She thought. 'Not that.'

"Derek! What the hell does a spiral mean?"

Lucy jumped in her seat, letting out a yelp when her door was suddenly ripped open but her fear was short lived as she bent at the waist, wincing in pain.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy straightened herself out and looked at Derek.

"You ever notice that that's how all of our conversations start?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Answer the question."

The teenage girl's jaw dropped at the venom in Derek's voice before she closed her mouth and clenched her jaw harder than she ever had before.

"No, no, no, no, no." Lucy put a hand on Derek's chest, and the wolf could feel his resolve melting away. She gave him a hard shove to move him from the door and hopped down onto the dirt ground. "You're gonna answer my question!"

Her olive green eyes were like ice. No more nice girl.

"There's a spiral, _carved_ into my side. And you knew. You saw it. And right now, you're gonna tell me what it means and who the hell put it there!"

Derek's eyes flickered to the woods around them and grabbed her soft hand with his rough one, slamming her car door shut and pulling her across the yard and into the house, Lucy protesting the entire way.

"What do you remember?" Derek questioned, leading her to a dusty old couch and pushing her down on it. "Who did you see?"

"Red eyes." Lucy stated blankly. "Just red eyes. And it was man, I remember his voice."

"What did he say?"

Lucy shrugged, pursing her lips in thought.

"Something about sending a message." She told him after a few seconds of silence. "I don't know what the message was; I can't remember anything after that."

Derek shook his head; he got the message quite clearly. Was he going to listen to that message? No.

"Okay, you can leave now." He finally said, motioning back to the front door.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked rhetorically. She was appalled.

She had come here for answers. She didn't come here to give them.

Derek raised his eyebrow and gave her a look as if to tell her he didn't stutter.

"What. Does. A. Spiral. Mean?"

He would tell her, but not now. Right now, he needed Scott to believe he was the one to bite him. He couldn't have Lucy go blabbing to him that there was another werewolf.

"Go." He growled, his eyes flashing an ice blue.

Lucy stared straight at him, never undeterred. She took the few steps until she was standing right in front of him and brought her small hand up to give him a pat on the cheek.

"You don't scare me Derek." She whispered. "And I'll find out sooner or later, even if it's not from you."

Turning on her heel, Lucy tossed one last glance to him over her shoulder and stormed from the Hale house. When she got in her car, she just sat there.

She had lied in the house, she was scared. But not of him. She looked around the forest, her mind curious to what else was lurking between the trees.

Putting the key in the ignition, Lucy pulled away from the house and turned onto the main street. Instead of following the route back to her house, she took a different turn.

She didn't want to be alone in an empty house tonight.

Driving down the familiar streets, Lucy finally pulled into a driveway alongside a familiar beat up Jeep.

She didn't know why, but she always ran to Stiles. He was like her own personal Mr. Snuffleupagus.

Lucy opened her door and jumped from her own Jeep and walked along the walkway, pushing her key to the Stilinksi household into the front door and pushing it open. She locked the door back behind her before she made her way up the stairs and into Stiles room.

She wanted to laugh at the sight before her. Stiles was sprawled out across the bed, his head hanging over the edge, mouth wide open with drool coming out.

His neck was going to hurt when he woke up, but Lucy thought she would be nice and save him from the pain by lifting his head and putting it on a pillow. He was out like a light.

Lucy went around to the other side of the bed and moved his arm, sliding in next to him and fluffing up the pillow she always used.

…

The next morning, Lucy woke up when her head made impact with the floor.

Stiles had grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her from the bed.

"Stiles!" She groaned, rising to her knees and bringing a hand to rub her forehead.

Stiles jumped on the bed, propping his head up with his hand and looked down at her.

"What time did you get here?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Lucy stood up from the ground and looked at Stiles expectantly.

"What's that look for?"

"Are you gonna feed me?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing.

Stiles led Lucy out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He tossed himself down on the couch in the living room and Lucy just glared at him.

"You know where the kitchen is."

The dark haired girl huffed and made her way into the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and her face broke into a wide smile when she spotted the pink box.

Strawberry Frosted Mini Wheats.

She took the box from the cabinet and slammed the wood door shut before going back to the living room.

Tearing open the box and ripping the bag, Lucy dove in, pulling out a few pieces of cereal and shoving them into her open mouth.

"Mmmm…"

Stiles looked over at her with a grimace.

"I don't know how you eat that stuff, it's disgusting."

"It's delicious!" She said with a mouthful, crumbs flying out of her mouth and spraying Stiles.

The two friends watched movies and played video games for the rest of the day. Night was coming quickly and Scott was calling for help.

…

The three pulled up outside the school and the boys jumped out of the car while Lucy stayed put.

She watched amused as Stiles and Scott bickered back and forth until Stiles turned away from the fence and stomped back to the Jeep.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Lucy asked noticing the frown on his face.

"I've been demoted to look out." He grumbled and the teenage girl had to chuckle. "It's not funny."

"It's really not that big of a deal."

Stiles huffed and turned away from her.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Lucy spoke again.

"I'm bored."

"Tell me about it. Scott always gets to be Batman and I get to play the little sidekick Robin." Stiles complained.

"Ooo, ooo, does that mean I'm Batgirl? Or can I be Catwoman?"

"Luce, you hate cats." He pointed out.

Lucy thought for a minute.

"Not hairless ones."

Stiles rolled his eyes, an amused expression on his face but it soon changed and his eyes narrowed before he began honking the horn repeatedly.

Lucy looked to see a flashlight coming close to the bus.

Scott jumped in the car, screaming and urging for Stiles to go and the trio peeled down the road.

"Did it work? Do you remember?" Stiles questioned as they sped away from the school.

"Yeah," Scott answered. "I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack the man?" Lucy asked bemused.

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus. They weren't mine. It was Derek."

Lucy went to protest but Stiles cut her off.

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott told them.

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Lucy rolled her eyes; they still were talking over her.

"That's what I don't get." Scott admitted.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott said sarcastically.

Lucy raised her hand to the front, waving it around.

"Can I say something now?"

But the boys just continued to ignore her.

"Alright, Lucy is just gonna sit back and let you two drone on and on about something that's trivial." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer." Stiles said, realizing the outcome of this newfound knowledge. "And it also means that…"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott breathed out, a dazed smile forming on his face.

"I was going to say it means that you won't kill me and Luce, but yeah, that too."

"Are we gonna listen to Lucy now that you pointed that out?"

Scott turned in the seat to face her while Stiles eyes flickered back and forth between looking at her in the rearview mirror and the road.

"It wasn't Derek." She stated, even though she had no idea why she was sticking up for him. "He was with me the entire night. I was asleep in his bed with him."

She didn't know for sure if he had slept in the bed with her, but if that made it more believable, then so be it.

Good thing that there was no traffic on the streets because Stiles slammed down on the brakes as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"What do you mean you slept with him?" Both boys said at the same time.

"I didn't _sleep _sleep with him. I slept in the same bed with him." Lucy corrected.

"Why were you with him in the first place?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled off to an empty parking lot.

Lucy let out a deep breath before she lifted her shirt, confusion on the boys' faces as they saw her side covered with gauze.

Thankfully her wound had stopped bleeding.

She grimaced as she pulled the tape off; it was sticking fiercely to her skin. Removing the gauze, the boys' eyes widened, not knowing what they were looking at.

"Something attacked me in the woods. I don't even know how I got there. Derek came to my rescue." She explained.

Scott shook his head.

"Derek was probably the one who attacked you!" He shouted.

"That's why you were late to school?" Stiles questioned.

"I woke up at Derek's. He was with me the whole night keeping an eye on me." Lucy said with a nod of her head.

"No!" Scott protested. "We just figured this out. It was Derek, Lucy. You need to stay away from him. He was the one that attacked you and he was the one on the bus!"

Lucy didn't believe that.

"What color were the eyes?"

"They were red."

Now Lucy knew for sure. It wasn't Derek on the bus. She had seen Derek's eyes glow blue. The eyes she saw the night she was attacked were red.

"Stiles, take me to your house so I can get my car."

"Luce…" Scott whispered, trying to get her to talk to him. But the Jeep fell into an uncomfortable silence as Lucy continued to ignore Scott.

When they pulled into Stiles' driveway, Lucy crawled into the front seat and over Scott, pushing open the passenger door.

"I'll see you guys later." She murmured. "Have fun on your date."

Lucy hopped out of the Jeep and towards her own, climbing in just as Stiles pulled out of the driveway to take Scott home.

Lucy drove around town for awhile, not wanting to go home. And then she found herself driving down the dirt road that was beginning to come familiar to her and she parked next to Derek's black Camaro.

Derek walked out of the house and spotted her silver Jeep, raising an eyebrow at why she would be here. He walked over and opened her car door.

"I don't know." Lucy answered, already knowing his question. It was the same question that started all of their conversations. "Is it weird for me to say that…when I'm around you…or even close to you…that I feel at ease?"

She finally looked at him and their green orbs connected. Derek knew exactly what she was talking about. It was because they were mates. It was completely normal for her to want to be around him.

"Take a ride with me?" He asked her, holding out a hand palm side up.

Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and placed her small hand in his larger one. Derek led her over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for her, helping her in before he calmly walked to the driver's side.

The two sat in silence as Derek drove for a few minutes before he pulled into a gas station. Lucy got out of the car when Derek did and she slammed the door leaning up against it.

"Why didn't you tell Scott that it wasn't you on the bus that night?"

Derek unscrewed the gas cap and stuck the nozzle into the hole.

"And how do you know it wasn't me?" He answered with a question of is own.

"You were with me that night, Derek. You said so yourself. And Scott thinks it was you who attacked me that night in the woods." She explained.

Derek's jaw clenched in anger. He would never hurt Lucy. Never. At least not intentionally.

"And he said he saw red eyes. I saw yours earlier. They were ice blue."

Derek stepped over the hose and in front of Lucy, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek and his other hand went to the mark behind her ear where he lightly ran his fingers over it.

He didn't care if he was displaying weakness right now. He needed her to know something.

"I would **never** hurt you." He snarled, his voice the most honest she had ever heard and his green eyes intense. "_Never_. Lucy, there are things that I didn't want you to be involved in, because you could get hurt. But you don't have a choice now."

Her choice was taken away. The alpha wanted her. It wasn't even if she had a choice when it came to him either.

"Why, Derek? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Lucy pleaded for an answer.

Derek just shook his head before resting his forehead on hers.

"There's something else out there Lucy. And it's something that _wants_ you." Derek whispered, his warm breath fanning against her lips. "But I won't let it have you. I promise."

He pulled away from her when two SUVs pulled into the gas station, effectively blocking him in. Derek turned his back to Lucy and reached back, grabbing her hips and pressing her against the car.

Lucy watched as Mr. Argent, Allison's dad climbed from the redTahoe and approached them. Derek turned to the other SUV to see two more men stepping out and approaching them from the other side and his hands held Lucy's hips tighter as he blocked her from the hunters.

"Derek," She whispered in a shaky voice and his grip loosened as he gently rubbed the sliver of her skin showing in reassurance. Her would protect her above all else. He was only concerned about her safety at this moment.

The hunters had hurt innocent people before. What would stop them from hurting his mate?

Chris Argent looked at Lucy with pitied eyes. She was just a teenage girl; she didn't deserve to be dragged into this. She was more worthy than a werewolf.

His eyes flickered over to Derek's face as he looked at him passively.

Derek turned around to face Lucy and moved an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he removed the removed the nozzle and twisted the cap back on his gas tank.

"Nice ride." Chris said mockingly as touched the hood of the car. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance."

The hunter bent over and grabbed the window squeegee.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He asked as he began to clean Derek's windshield. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. Aren't you?"

Mr. Argent's eyes flickered over to Lucy when he said this. He knew what happened when wolves mated with humans. Jealousy. Aggression. Possessiveness.

"But that's something I learned from my family." He continued. "And you don't have much of that these days."

Lucy's eyes widened. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to shove the fact that all his family had died in a fire in Derek's face.

Derek could hear her rapidly beating heart. He knew it wasn't from fear because he could feel the anger radiating off of her in waves. He gently rubbed Lucy's side hoping that it would calm her down before she ran her mouth.

"Do you?"

Lucy could feel Derek's grip becoming increasingly tight and she couldn't help but wince, because it was on her wound, causing that much more pain for her. She brought her own hand up and ran a thumb over the top of Derek's, and let out a sigh of relief as his hold loosened. But Chris had already noticed her discomfort.

By just a soft touch of Lucy's, Derek had calmed down, and Chris had seen that.

"There we go." Chris said as he placed the squeegee back. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Chris took a step toward the two and held out his hand.

"Lucy, let's go. I'll take you home. It's already past curfew."

But Lucy made no motion to move.

"I wasn't asking. I was telling." Mr. Argent made clear. "Let's go."

Lucy squeezed Derek's hand tightly before letting go and taking a step away from him but she didn't get far as Derek's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"It's alright." She told him, giving him a reassuring nod. "I'll be fine."

Derek let go of her and Lucy held her hand out for Mr. Argent which he quickly took hold of, turning around to lead her to the SUV.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek stated and the teenage girl wanted to groan. He just had to say something smart.

Mr. Argent stopped and turned around and because he still had hold of Lucy's hand, she turned with him.

"Check the man's oil."

Lucy watched as one of the other men came forward and smashed Derek's window in, making her flinch and she tensed when Mr. Argent gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Looks good to me." The hunter mocked and a smug smile became planted on Mr. Argent's face.

"Drive safely." He told Derek before leading Lucy over to the passenger side and helping her in.

She stared out the windshield and gave Derek a soft smile, letting him know that it was okay.

Chris climbed in the driver's seat and the screeching of tires was heard as he pulled away.

Lucy just sat there in silence until Chris broke it just as they were pulling onto her street.

"You know what he is. And you know that he's dangerous. It's in your best interest to stay far away from him. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Lucy didn't say anything until they pulled up in front of her house.

"Something tells me that it's you I should fear, Mr. Argent." She whispered when she hopped from the car. "Thanks for the ride home. Goodnight."

…

After Lucy had showered and changed, she crawled into her bed, ignoring the ringing of her phone that alerted that Stiles and Scott were calling and she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up only a few hours later when the jingle of her keys was heard as they were placed on her nightstand and a rough hand caressed her cheek.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the man before her.

"Derek…" She whispered groggily.

He had driven her car back to her house, wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Shh…go back to sleep Lucy."

Her hand came up and wrapped around his wrist. If he wanted to, he could have easily pulled away, but he didn't.

"Stay." She murmured. "Please…I don't want to be alone anymore."

Lucy was still half asleep and probably didn't know what she was saying. Yes. That was it. That's what Derek believed as he looked down at her with sympathy.

She had a family. They were alive. And yet they still left her. Abandoned her.

Derek didn't understand how anyone wouldn't, not even couldn't want someone so angelic like Lucy.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered as he stared down upon her. "I'll be right here; even if you don't want me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

Okay, so in the chapter Derek's fighting his urges with Lucy, to want…or to not want? I kinda want him to be hot and cold with her for a while. You know? And when should I have them like really go for each other? Like be for open for a relationship and have them admit their feelings for one another? I don't want it to be too soon because I don't want it to seem like the jumping/rushing in, but I'm coming up blank. Any suggestions on when you'd like to see that?

And I swear I'm starting to have a thing for older men because Mr. Argent, Sheriff Stilinksi and Peter Hale are just becoming really attractive to me!

In the next two chapters (depends if i split the episode) Lucy finds out what her mark means :)

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Magic Bullet Pt 1

**A/N: Here is the complete chapter :) I changed a few things in that little preview I gave you guys so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Her bare feet slowly stepped along the pavement, a dazed look in her eyes. The cool air that was nipping her uncovered legs didn't bother her and even if it did, she didn't show it.

Chris Argent was talking to his sister, Kate, when he noticed Lucy walking through the intersection. Kate, noticing her brother's distraction, followed his line of vision.

"Lucy!" The male hunter shouted, jogging over to her and slipping out of his jacket at the same time.

Once he reached her, he draped the jacket over her shoulders, hoping to ease her shivering form, and as he did that, the action seemed to pull her back to reality.

"Mr. Argent." Lucy whispered, looking up at the man with furrowed brows and then looking at her surroundings. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Chris grabbed her face between both of his hands and looked into her eyes, seeing that she really had no idea what was going on.

"C'mon Lucy, I'll take you home." He told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away to his car.

Seeing that she was still distracted, he motioned for Kate to put her gun away.

While Chris was helping Lucy into the backseat of the SUV, Kate's jaw clenched as she caught sight of the mark behind the teenage girl's ear. A triple spiral. A triskelion.

That was a mark Kate knew all too well. And she knew what it meant.

Derek had found his mate.

She was going to have fun with this one.

Once Lucy was situated in the back seat, she pulled at the lapels on Chris' coat, tightening it around her shivering body.

"Lucy," Chris voiced. "This is my sister Kate. Kate this is Lucy Connors, a friend of Allison's."

Even though Lucy really wasn't in the mood to meet someone knew at the moment, she still gave a smile and a soft hello.

"What are you doing out here at two in the morning?" Kate asked, not bothering for introductions.

Chris glared at his sister but the older woman's eyes were still fixated on Lucy, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know. Maybe I sleep walk." Lucy answered, averting her green eyes from Kate's crazy stare.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

When they pulled into her driveway, the adults took notice that the house was dark.

"Are you home alone?" Kate questioned with a quirked brow.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Most of the year. My dad's a sales rep. He's gone most of the time."

She shrugged out of Chris' jacket and laid it out on the other seat.

"Thank you for the ride home." She appreciated as she opened the door, shuttering as her bare feet hit the coldness of the pavement of her driveway.

Watching as Lucy went up the walk way, Kate looked over at her brother.

"She's mated to a wolf." She stated.

Chris shook his head.

"I don't think she knows. And she's just a girl, so you leave her alone!" He ordered, only pulling out of the driveway once he saw that Lucy was safe inside.

But he knew better than that. He had seen the look in his sister's eyes and on her face.

Lucy would never be safe from Kate.

…

Lucy trudged up her stairs but stopped short when she heard a floor board creak from the second floor.

She slowly began to tiptoe up the rest of the steps and down the hall, gently pushing open her bedroom door.

"AHHH!" Two people yelled at the same time.

"SCOTT!" "LUCY!"

"You scared me!"

The two broke into laughter as they kept talking at the same time but Scott broke it when he rushed forward and gathered Lucy into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I saw you at the warehouse! I had to make sure you were okay." He murmured into her hair, before slightly pulling back. "What were you even doing there?"

"I…I…I honestly don't know Scott." Lucy finally got out. "One minute I was in my bed asleep and the next I'm in the middle of the road and Allison's dad is there with his _crazy_ sister and they brought me home."

"Sister?"

Lucy nodded her head erratically.

"Mhmm and she's **mental**. She had this cuckoo look in her eyes when she stared at me."

"I heard her; she shot someone and said that they had 48 hours." Scott told her.

Lucy furrowed her brows. She didn't remember hearing a gunshot.

"Who did she shoot?" She asked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know.

"Stay with me? Please." Lucy begged.

As Scott stared at her, she looked like the little girl from when they were young children. Her lips pouted in a frown and her impossible puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to stay the night. Just until I fall asleep."

Scott couldn't say no to her, so he led her over to her bed and waited for her to climb in, tucking the blankets around her once she got comfortable.

The boy climbed over her to the other side and laid down, but tucking Lucy in had been pointless seeing as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest.

Scott brought his hand up and played with the ends of her hair as she closed her eyes.

"You were right you know." He told her. "About it not being Derek that night."

"I know. I'm always right." She stated cockily. "You should know that by now."

It was only a few minutes later when he heard Lucy's breathing even out and he knew that she was asleep.

As gently as possible, so that he wouldn't wake her, Scott moved a pillow to take his place and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He quietly tiptoed around the bed and looked at the window before annexing that idea and deciding to just go out the front door.

But just as Scott was going out the front door, someone was coming in through the back.

…

Slipping through the back doors of the Connors' house, he took stealthy steps.

He walked through the rooms, looking at his surroundings until his gaze settled on the mantle of the fireplace where a variety if pictures sat.

Picking up a candid shot of Lucy, Peter's image reflected in the glass.

Her mouth was open in mid laugh, her head tilted slightly back and her green eyes shining in the blaze of the sun. Her chocolate brown curls cascading over her shoulders.

Setting the picture back down, he took one last sweeping glance at the rest of the pictures of Lucy that were taken throughout her 17 years of life.

Peter made his way up the stairs, only stopping once when there was a loud creak from where he stepped. He listened in on Lucy and continued on when he heard the steady breathing.

She was still asleep.

Walking down the hall, he gently pushed open her bedroom door, leaning up against the frame for a moment and looking on at Lucy who was sound asleep and tangled in her blankets.

A smirk made its way to Peter's lips as he took long and quiet strides over to the teenage girl.

He sat at the edge of her bed and raised his hand to her cheek, gliding his finger tips over her chiseled cheekbone.

"You're gonna be all mine." He whispered. "And there isn't anyone who's going to stop me."

…

_Lucy was rolling around in the sheets, her bell like laughter ringing through the air as Derek's fingers tickled her stomach and sides. _

"_Stop!" She laughed, but Derek only continued, chuckling at her squirming form._

"_Say it and then I'll stop." He told her, his fingers still going to work. "Just say the words."_

"_Okay, okay."_

_Derek eased up and stared down at her expectantly, he loved the little teasing smirk that Lucy had planted across her face._

_But the words that came from Lucy's lips weren't the ones that he had expected to hear. He watched on the smirk melted off her face and a serene look took its place._

_Lucy lifted a hand and stroked Derek's cheek._

"_You're perfect." She whispered as their green eyes locked. "You know that?"_

_A pained expression crossed Derek's face. He wasn't perfect, he was a monster. And he couldn't believe that someone like Lucy would want him. _

_Seeing the look on his face, Lucy knew what was going through his mind._

"_Hey, you're the one that I want. I'm sure I could get any other guy, Derek." She told him and his lips turned into a frown hearing her words, but he soon smiled as he heard her next statement. "But they'd never be you."_

_Gripping his face and pulling him down, Lucy closed her eyes, pressing her plump lips to his and whispering the words 'I love you' against them. _

_But when she heard a reply, it wasn't Derek's voice reciprocating the endearment._

_Lucy's eyes snapped opened and she stared into an ocean blue. _

_And the lips that soon met hers again in another kiss weren't Derek's._

…

Lucy was sitting in class the next afternoon. And she was completely mortified.

She had been since the time she woke up, to when Stiles had picked her up for school and all throughout the day until now.

Her curiosity of how she got to that warehouse last night was moved to the back burner and her dream of Pete had taken its place. Derek had morphed into some guy she only met twice. What the hell did that even mean?

Lucy's pen tapped against her desk and she zoned in on the clock above the wall. She swore she could hear the ticking of the hands and the harder she stared, the slower the second hand seemed to tick.

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her hand to still her tapping but it recoiled just as fast.

Lucy turned her head to see a boy with a mop of curly hair with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry." He whispered as he stumbled over the word.

"No," She disagreed with a soft smile. "I'm sorry; I should have known how annoying it was."

He gave her a small, lopsided smile himself, although the green eyed girl could tell it was shaky.

She sat for five more minutes until she couldn't take it anymore and she just gathered her things and stood from her desk.

"I need to go to the nurse." She got out and rushed out of the room, ignoring the teacher's shouts from behind her.

Lucy went to her locker and stuffed her things inside, rounding the corner to see Jackson leaning up against a row of lockers.

"Jackson," She called out softly and made her way to the boy. "What happened to you? You're bleeding!"

Lucy reached out and placed a hand on his bicep and Jackson quickly pulled away, his jaw clenched and about to snap at her. But once he looked at her and their eyes connected, he stared at her as if dazzled.

"Jackson?"

That seemed to snap Jackson from his trance because with one last fleeting look, he stormed away from Lucy.

"Okay.'' She dragged out with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just gonna go wait for Stiles in the Jeep."

Just as Lucy was walking out of the doors to the school, the final bell rang and she hurried t o the Jeep, not wanting to be run down by the hoards of students.

Stiles arrived not even five minutes later, the familiar goofy smile on his face that he always had.

"Have a good day?" He asked her. "Or are you still thinking about whatever you were thinking about that's bothering you since this morning?"

To anyone else, they would have had to think for a minute to put Stiles question into understandable English; but being friends with the boy for years, Lucy understood him quite clearly.

"Nothing's bothering me." She answered, trying to throw him off.

"Yeah, something is. I know you better than anyone else. Even Scott. You get this look on your face when you think about something really hard." Stiles told her as he pulled out of the parking space and started to drive through the lot.

"I'm fine." She practically shouted and Stiles knew not to press the matter any further.

At least not until later.

"So Scott doesn't know anything about this other werewolf." Stiles stated changing the subject. "And did you know that he's 'studying' with Allison today?"

"They're just studying Stiles." Lucy admonished. "It's not like they're gonna be doing anything kinky."

Stiles glanced at Lucy with a frown.

"Thanks for ruining it for me Luce." He grumbled.

"Stiles! Watch out!"

Stiles slammed on his breaks moving an arm out to stop Lucy from lurching forward and hitting the dashboard.

As soon as the car was stilled, Lucy jumped out and rushed to Derek who looked like he was minutes away from meeting his maker.

"Derek, what's wrong?" She questioned urgently, lifting his head into her lap when she fell to her knees and looking him over for any noticeable signs of injury.

When she didn't see any markings on visible skin, it didn't ease her because she knew that something was wrong.

He was sweating profusely and was deathly pale.

Car horns were being honked by irritated drivers when Scott came running over to the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked getting straight to the point.

"I was shot." Derek breathed out, trying to sit up with a pained expression but he just ended leaning up against Lucy.

"He's not looking so good, dude."

"Way to point out the obvious, you idiot!" Lucy growled out.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott ignored his two friends and looked at Derek bemused.

"I can't. It was…It was a different kind of bullet." Derek finally got out.

Stiles face was overcome with excitement.

"A silver one?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Stiles stupidity.

"No you idiot." Derek growled out.

"Wait!" Scott exclaimed. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek questioned. "Who said 48 hours?"

"Who? Kate?" Lucy asked trying to clarify the situation.

A worrisome look crossed Derek's face as he turned his head to look at his mate.

"How do you know Kate?"

"Believe me, I wish I had never met the psycho." Lucy huffed, bringing a hand up to rub Derek's head but she pulled it back when she realized what she was doing.

"She's the one who shot you." Scott voiced.

Derek started to groan and Lucy could begin to feel him tense against her front.

The honking of car horns began again.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled in a hushed voice. "Stop that!"

Lucy glared at her friend.

"Stop yelling at him!" She shouted back defending the older wolf even though she didn't know why.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!"

"Can you stand?" Lucy asked softly while Scott demanded him to get up. "C'mon, I'll help you the best I can."

The teenage girl's jaw clenched as all the drivers behind Stiles began to honk continuously.

Standing up, Derek almost fell back until Scott grabbed him from under his arms.

"Shut up!" She exploded. "Just all of you! Shut up!"

Scott and Stiles looked at her wide eyed. Yep; Lucy was annoyed.

"Help me put him in your car." Scott ordered Stiles.

Lucy rushed around to the passenger side of the Jeep and opened the door, crawling into the back as Scott and Stiles helped Derek into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek informed Scott as the door was slammed shut.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott exclaimed waving his hands.

"She's an Argent." Derek told him. "She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

Lucy crawled back into the front of the Jeep, not caring at the moment if she hit Derek's injured arm as she leaned over him and stuck her arm out the window, grabbing a hold of the front of Scott's shirt.

"You listen to me Scott McCall!" Lucy snarled as she pulled him so that their noses were practically touching. "You're gonna find that bullet because **I** tell you to. So you're gonna go to your little girlfriend's house, and you're gonna find that bullet! Do you understand?"

Scott nodded his head and Lucy released his shirt, bracing her hand on the car door.

"Good, I'm glad I made myself clear. Stiles, let's go. We need to get out of here before I kill one of these stupid, annoying people who don't know how to stop honking!"

Lucy, being satisfied, went back to the back seat and sat down, knocking on the window to get Stiles to hurry up.

Stiles ran around the Jeep and hopped into the driver's seat, but before pulling away, he made sure to voice how much he hated his two friends.

And as they drove out of the school parking lot, Lucy could only hope that Derek would be okay, because for some reason, she felt as though she wouldn't be able to live without him anymore.

And that was a feeling she hated more than anything.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(polyvore.)com/nwo/collection?id=1650462**

Sorry for any errors in this chapter. And I know it's not the best but I hope you still enjoy it, I've just been really busy lately.

I'll try to get the second half of Magic Bullet out ASAP :) And in the next one, Lucy finds out all about being mated to a sexy werewolf by the name of Derek Hale.

**Review**.


	9. Chapter 9: Magic Bullet Pt 2

As they were driving along the streets, trying to pass the time until Scott could find the bullet, Lucy leant between the two seats, reaching a hand out to feel Derek's forehead.

"Stiles, he's burning up." She told her friend. "We need to do something!"

Lucy grabbed her bag and began to rummage through it for something to use just as Derek began to shrug out of his leather jacket, grimacing in pain as he did so.

Stiles lifted his phone, to see a text from Scott.

"Scott says he needs more time." He informed Lucy before turning to look at Derek. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?"

Lucy's hand came up and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be nice!" She hissed, finally finding a bottle of water in her bag.

"We're almost there." Stiles said.

Lucy held the bottle between her knees and untied the scarf that was wrapped around the handle to her purse. Once it was free she unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and doused the scarf with the lukewarm liquid.

It may not have been cold but it was better than nothing, as she brought it to dab on Derek's forehead.

"Almost where?" Derek asked softly, his eyes closed at Lucy's gentle touch.

"You're house." Stiles sighed out like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

Stiles gaped at the older man.

"I can't take you to your own house?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Stiles! Stop being a jerk!"

And it seemed like she was being ignored.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek informed him.

Stiles seemed fed up and he pulled over to the side of the road, next to a park and shut off the Jeep before rounding on Derek.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

Lucy could feel her eyes begin to burn and she blinked back the tears that were forming. She couldn't understand why this was upsetting her so much.

"Are you?" She whispered in a shaky breath, leaning forward to meet Derek's eyes.

Derek looked down at his mate with a look that she couldn't decipher.

"It's going to be alright." He reassured her. "I have a last resort."

Stiles looked between the two and he figured it out. Derek cared for Lucy.

"What do you mean you have a last resort, Derek?" Lucy growled out.

She wanted an answer, but she didn't receive one because Derek just ignored her and began to roll up the sleeve of his shirt.

And Lucy thought she was going to vomit at the sight. It was the most grotesque bullet wound she had seen. It was worse than hers.

"Oh my God, what is that?" Stiles sounded disgusted as he moved up against the driver's door and raised a hand to his face, clenching his eyes shut. "You know what? You should probably just get out!"

"Start the car!" Derek growled.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders!" Stiles just had to go there with a dog pun. "And in fact, I think if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Derek went to threaten him but Lucy beat him to the punch.

Lucy couldn't just kick Derek to the curb and let him die so she lurched forward and grabbed Stiles ear, pulling him close to her.

"Ow!" Stiles cried out, trying to smack her hand away.

"You start this freaking Jeep back up and you drive. I don't care where you go, but you drive until we can figure something out and you keep calling Scott and you tell him to hurry or else he's gonna have to deal with me?" Lucy ordered. "And you know just how nice I can

Just as the engine roared, Lucy pulled her phone from her back and dialed Scott but it went straight to voice mail.

"That little bastard shut his phone off!" She whispered in shock before chucking her phone to the other side of the seat.

…

Night came quickly and the sky turned dark and still, there was no word from Scott.

"Did you text him again?" Lucy asked from the back seat.

"Mhmm…he's not answering."

Lucy looked around the seat to see that Derek's arm was still bleeding and she needed to stop it. Grabbing the scarf she used before, she was glad that it had dried some.

"Lucy! Your ass is on full display!" Stiles grumbled as the girl crawled into the front seat.

Lucy muttered something about it not being the first time he'd seen her underwear and being careful not nudge Derek's wounded arm, she moved into his lap, leaning against the door.

Stiles gave her a befuddled look and she only shrugged her shoulders. Derek obviously was in too much pain to care because he didn't protest.

"Give me your arm." She ordered the wolf and he laid it across her lap.

Carefully, Lucy wrapped her scarf around the bullet wound, going around a few times until she began to tie, pulling it so tight that Derek winced in pain.

He laid his arm back across Lucy's lap and the teenage girl grabbed his face, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"You're gonna be fine." She told him with the most honest voice she could muster.

But as Derek stared into her green eyes with her own, he could see that she didn't even believe her own words.

Her faith was beginning to shake.

Stiles, meanwhile, just gazed at the two in shock at what was being displayed before him.

Something was definitely going on between the two. And why didn't Lucy tell him or Scott?

…

Stiles finally pulled over to the side of the road where the trio sat trying to get a hold of Scott.

Lucy went to move off of Derek's lap but he moved an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to stop her from moving.

He wanted to feel her next to him. He wanted the warmth she exuded.

Thankfully, Stiles phone began to ring and he hurriedly picked it up.

"Does he have the bullet?" Lucy asked; her tone urgent.

Stiles didn't answer her and only grumbled with Scott. Lucy took this moment to look over Derek.

The wolf had his eyes closed, his head tilted back and resting against the top of the seat.

Lucy absentmindedly lifted a hand to stroke his chiseled jaw, her heart starting to flutter rapidly in her chest when Derek nuzzled her palm.

Hearing her heartbeat, his green orbs snapped open, their eyes locking; and Lucy felt like she was going to explode from the intensity in their depths.

The moment between the mates was broken when Stiles voice pierced through the air.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." He sighed out, rubbing his eyes and holding the phone out for Derek.

Lucy took this moment to crawl over him and go back into the backseat.

With his uninjured arm, Derek took the phone from the teenage boy and brought it to his ear.

After exchanging a few words, Derek ordered Scott to find the bullet before hanging up on him.

And as Stiles started the Jeep back up, the trio found themselves enroute to the animal clinic.

…

As Stiles opened the garage door, Lucy walked behind a stumbling Derek, watching as he fell onto bags of dog food, clutching his wounded arm.

He was sweating profusely and looked close to death.

Lucy lifted her dress, not caring that her bottom half was on display and wiped the sweat from his face, feeling the fever he held through the thin fabric, just as Stiles cell beeped with an incoming text.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked Derek while reading the text he had received from Scott.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek replied. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

Lucy rolled her eyes before rounding on Stiles.

"Stop asking questions and just text Scott!"

"Why do you need the bullet?" Stiles asked Derek again ignoring his friend.

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

Lucy felt the air leave her lungs in that one statement, her chest beginning to tighten painfully.

"Tell Scott he needs to get here now!"

Stiles nodded his head and quickly shot off a text before helping Lucy lift Derek and bring him into the clinic.

Stiles stepped ahead of them pushed open the metal doors just as Derek began to strip out of his shirt.

And what Lucy saw made her freeze in her tracks.

She saw the tattoo that sat between Derek's shoulder blades.

Stepping forward, she traced the swirls with her finger tips.

"Why the hell do I have the same thing behind my ear?" She hissed, wanting an answer.

Derek turned around and faced her. He had to tell her now.

"Because you're my mate." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, even though she heard him very clearly, she wanted a deeper explanation.

"You're mine. You were made for me and you don't really have a choice in the matter." Derek explained further. "Whether you like it or not, I'm always going to be there."

Lucy looked at him and didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to say something.

"I don't belong to **anybody**!" She growled. "And you're not going to mention this again! Do you understand me?!"

Just then, Stiles came back into the room and Derek's eyes hardened at Lucy's form before he moved to the metal table, resting his arm on it.

The girl just had to be stubborn.

Stiles looked between Lucy and Derek and knew something had transpired because Lucy looked about ready to kill.

"I'm going to find something to drink." She grumbled before she stormed out of the room, leaving Derek to stare after her.

Lucy walked to the front of the clinic and sat down in a chair.

A million thoughts were running through her mind.

One, wolves mated for life. Problem was, she wasn't a wolf. And what if Derek found someone else and left her? Or what if he just up and left her because he didn't want her anymore?

Everyone always left her.

Her mother. Her father. They left her. Abandoned her. People who were supposed to love her unconditionally.

And as much as she had tried to make herself believe that she was over that, she wasn't. The pain was still there. It still hurt.

She had built her mind around one thought.

_You should never give your heart to someone, because if you do, it gives them the power to break it._

She couldn't have her heart broken again. There were only so many pieces of it left anyways.

And what made Derek any different from her parents?

In the end, they always leave.

At knowing that, Lucy hung her head and a lone tear glided down and off her cheek, hitting her bare thigh.

…

When she finally returned to the checkup room, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"What do you think you're doing?"

There was a small hand saw on the metal table and Stiles looked terrified.

"He wants me to cut off his arm!" He exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

Derek stared at her, a thousand visuals of the 'what could be' going through his mind.

"I could die, Lucy." He stated blankly, hoping she would understand.

Lucy watched as Stiles picked up the saw and turned it on, the buzzing roaring through the room; before he shut it back off.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked Derek as the wolf began to tie a blue elastic band around his bicep to stop the circulation.

It was right before the blue poison stopped being visible through his skin.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek's reply was muffled by one end of the plastic band he held between his teeth.

"This is a really bad idea." Lucy muttered, looking at Stiles with unsure eyes.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles admitted.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the saw of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles yelled the last part.

Derek dropped his arm down onto the table and looked up at Stiles exasperated.

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but he might at the sight of a _chopped off_arm!" Lucy shouted at him. "Cut him some slack."

Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah! Cut me some slack!"

"All right, fine. How about this?" Derek sighed. "Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying any of your threats anymore." Stiles got out before Derek reached across the table and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that they were face to face. "Oh, my God! Okay. All right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it."

Lucy shook her head and this time, she didn't try to hold back the tears.

"No! There has to be another way!"

Derek, his grip still in Stiles shirt, began to convulse and lurch with wheezing breaths.

"What are you doing?" "Derek, what is it? Are you okay?" Stiles and Lucy spoke at the same time.

Derek turned his head to the side and vomited blood.

"Holy God! What the hell is that?" Stiles whined while Lucy hid herself behind him.

"It's my body… it is trying to heal itself." Derek told them and looked back at Stiles.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now." Derek said with a shaky breath. "You got to do it now!"

Derek rested his head on the cool metal of the table and Lucy bit her bottom lip.

She couldn't watch this.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek shouted in demand.

"Oh, my God. Okay. Oh, my God." Stiles mumbled.

And Lucy blocked out the rest as she turned her back and placed her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

Only did she open them when she heard someone yell her and Stiles name and she was flooded with relief.

Scott was here!

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled when he came into the room and saw Stiles with a power saw at Derek's arm.

Lucy rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, mumbling into his shoulder.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked with hope.

Lucy let go of Scott so that he could dig through his pocket and when he pulled his hand out, a bullet was between his fingers which he quickly handed over to Derek.

He stood up straight and examined the bullet; his eyelids fluttering opened and closed, his eyes unfocused.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

Derek's green eyes stared at the bullet, before his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna," But he didn't finish because he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The bullet went down with him and tinkered through the grids of a vent.

"Derek!" Lucy rushed forward and fell to her knees beside Derek, shaking his shoulders and trying to get him to come to.

Scott was focused on getting the bullet from the air vent and Stiles came to help Lucy.

"Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up!" Stiles yelled lightly smacking the older man's cheek. "Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Scott exclaimed still trying to reach the bullet. "I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up!" Stiles yelled in fear. "I think he's dying. I think he's dead."

"Don't say that!"

Lucy pushed Stiles away and bent her head close to Derek's.

"C'mon, Derek." She whispered. "Wake up! I need you!"

Suddenly, Scott shot up, screaming that he had the bullet and Lucy looked down at Derek, thinking of how to wake him up.

"Let's hope you're like Sleeping Beauty, right? True love's kiss? Or was that Snow White?" She murmured with a watery laugh as her two friends watched her. "Well, let's pray that it's like that with mates too!"

And with that said, Lucy pressed her lips to his, molding hers to his.

Her lips moved against his but nothing happened so she added more pressure; and soon enough, she felt it.

Derek's green eyes snapped open and he quickly closed them as he began to kiss back, but soon enough, Lucy pulled away and Derek sprung into action.

"Give me that." He ordered as the two teenage boys helped lift him from the ground while Lucy stepped back into the corner and watched the next events take place.

Derek ripped the tip of the bullet off with his teeth and pounded the powder off on the table before setting it aflame with a lighter.

Lucy stared as the powder, sparked and crackled and then turned to a purple-blue smoke which Derek soon swooped up and after staring down at his wound with reluctance, he pressed the powder from the bullet into his wound, shoving it in deep with his finger.

He began to scream in agony and Lucy watched with glistening green eyes as Derek knocked into the counter behind him before, once again, falling to the floor and writhing in pain. He let out another scream but his inner wolf let out a roar as his back arched from the ground and Lucy saw the discoloration of his arm's veins start to rescind and follow a path to the wound that suddenly disappeared.

"That…was…awesome! Yes!" Stiles yelled out and pumped a fist in the air in excitement while Lucy and Scott just stared at him with a 'what the hell?' look.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek as the latter began to lift himself from the ground.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek scowled with sarcasm which Stiles caught on to.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles muttered making Derek glare up at him.

The older wolf shifted his glance to Lucy and their eyes locked until she averted them to the teenage boys and cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna go wait for you in the Jeep." She told Stiles who nodded and tossed her his keys.

Derek went to protest but decided not to because Scott and Stiles didn't need to know his business. He'd talk to Lucy later.

…

Stiles was driving Lucy home after the long night they had. And it pretty obvious to the boy that his best friend had a lot going through her mind.

When he pulled into her drive way, he cut the engine and turned in his seat to face her.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" He asked.

Lucy nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassured.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, but I tell you what, when I get through all of these jumbled thoughts and figure it out, you'll be the first to know." She promised.

Stiles nodded his head in understanding and Lucy bent over the stick shift and pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek.

"Love you." She whispered, gathering her things and hopping from the Jeep.

"Love you, too." Stiles told her, starting the car back up and waving a hand as he pulled away.

…

Lucy climbed from the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the condensation from it, staring at her reflection.

Her damp hair was fluffed from when she rubbed a towel through it, and tired green eyes gazed back at her with bags underneath them.

Pulling the towel around her tighter, she opened the bathroom door, the steam escaping as she stepped through the frame and she stopped in her tracks at what she saw.

Derek was standing at the far wall, his eyes focused on a corkboard that had pictures of her and Scott and Stiles from over the years.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him walking over to her closet and pulling her terry cloth robe from a hanger and slipping it on.

Derek watched as the towel she stepped out of the bathroom in, pooled at her feet.

His eyes slid up her long legs as she bent over to pick the towel up and she tossed it in the hamper before she turned and looked at him with expectancy.

"The spiral…on your side," Derek started. "The alpha put it there. He wants you for himself, Lucy. The spiral was a message for me. To tell me that he wants you as a mate. Because he knows that you're mine."

"I don't belong to anybody!" She snarled.

Derek charged forward and gripped her upper arms, slamming her softly against the wall, his eyes flashing an ice blue.

"That's where you're wrong Lucy. **You're mine**!And I won't let the alpha have you. I'll kill whoever it is before they even try touching you again!" He growled out with honesty before he crashed his lips against hers, bruising her lips with the force of the kiss.

Derek's hand moved from her upper arms and over her shoulders, weaving his fingers into her dark locks, tugging softly as the roots.

His inner wolf was clawing at the surface and begging for release but Derek was pushing it back into his inner depths.

Lucy pounded against his chest, trying to move her head to the side, but Derek held her still as he applied even more pressure to her lips.

She was finally able to get air and speak when he moved from her lips and over her jaw, then down to her neck where he sucked the soft skin into his mouth, gently nibbling on the tanned flesh.

"Derek! Stop!" She yelled, pushing against his shoulders. "Please!"

Derek gave one final nip on her neck before resting his forehead in the nape of it.

"Whether you want me to be around or not, I will be. You're mine for life." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for any mistakes throughout the chapter, I'm getting kind of lazy with proofreading!

So Lucy finds out about mating and doesn't react well in this chapter, and in the end, Derek shows a possessive and aggressive side to him** :)**

**Review!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay so I know you're not supposed to put Author's Notes as a chapter but i didn't want to leave you guys hanging and waiting for an update.

Sorry guys for not updating lately. Life has been hectic lately and I've kind of hit a snag in the story, like, I know the direction I want the story to go and I have all of these ideas in my head and I just can't figure out how to right them out.

So until further notice, No Way Out is officially on a hiatus.

I will be continuing to work on the next chapter little by little until I think that it is up to par :/

I promise that it will only be a very short hiatus and that I'll update as soon as possible!

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed and I hope you'll stick around until this story gets back on track :)


End file.
